Untitled but it will be titled soon!
by candy-ydnac
Summary: This is a Mitsui/OC/Sen fic. If you think it's one of those common stories, then I do hope you're wrong. Love triangle. You don't know what you got 'till it's gone. A lesson! ^_^ non-yaoi
1. I'm leaving!

Candy: Hello! Oh! My very first fic! Hope you'll like this. I really hope! Hey, I'm thingking, maybe I want to write a fanfic about FF after all. That's all! Don't forget to review! ^_~

CHAPTER ONE:

*(Ahem! Excuse me! This scene is from the past, okay? Thanks)

"Kyande-ne chan! Look!" yelled a black haired little boy.

"Kae-chan. I'm busy." Replied a black haired girl.

"No! I want you to look at it now! Just a sec. Pweez!"

"Humph. Oh, alright!"

            Kyande stood in front of the boy, then, she showed a irritatingly frown and asked: "Kae, now what?" "Wait…." The boy, Kae, said.

            Kae turned around and asked his sister to close her eyes first. And Kyande did. He excitingly said "Awright!.... NOW!"

            His sister opened her eyes with thrill. She thought it was a "sorry-gift" for what he did. But it wasn't. She raised one eye brow and asked what're the strange shapes inside his pants. He placed his hands inside his pants. And when he got something, he raised his hands and placed it a little bit closer to his sister's face.

            His sister began to freeze. IT WAS A FROG! Kaede laughed because the frog wasn't steady and it's tickling him.

"Wait. There's more…" Kaede said.

            He had to let go of the frog to get his hands inside his pants. And revealed more frogs.

"K-K-KA-K-ae-d….Kaede…."

"Neat, huh?"

            A frog came to his sister's shoe. The frog looked at her and said RIBBIT! After 5 seconds, his sister opened her mouth and screamed.

"KAEDE!!!!!!!"

*(A sec. again. Change scene.)

"KAEDE! Oh… egad. A nightmare. I'm having that nightmare again. Oh boy. I think I AM missing…."

"Good morning, Ma'am!" said an old man.

"Same to you, Mr. Luis"

"Your breakfast"

"Thanks"

"You're welcome. And, oh, I need to talk to you. Cause well… it seems like… you're already missing Master Kaede."

"That jerk head?! I DO NOT!"

"Um… yes you are. So…"

"Yeah. You're right. But please don't tell."

"You have my word. So… I suggest…. You go to Japan this school year."

"No. My father parted us so that we won't fight again. I can't."

"Oh, Ms….he did that so that both of you miss each other."

            After his sentence, there was a momentarily silence. Kyande immediately entered the bathroom. After 30 min, the door opened and the girl immediately came out and collected her clothes and placed it inside her large suitcase. 

            Mr. Luis gave her the ticket. She was kind of… shocked. (Wonderin' where'd he get that? Ha, me too.) She turned her brown eyed to Mr. Luis and said.

"You were… fast. Where'd you get this?"

"You know what. It's a secret."

"I know it's weird. But thank you! Mr. Luis, please take care of the house while I'm baby sitting my little pet."

"Hahaha. Yes, Miss."

            She called a taxi. And when she got to the airport, she tried to make  contact to Japan through her cellfone. But Kaede wasn't there. But… it's still summer!

"Oh, I wish he's alright."

            Her flight number was called. She again tried to call him. But cellfones weren't allowed in the airplane. She turned it off and hid it inside her shoulder bag.

            The moment she sat, she involuntarily slept for 2 hours. She was kind of hungry. She didn't eat her breakfast at all. The moment she woke up, she called the flight attendant to get her rice. She still has the octopus Mr. Luis gave her. Before the rice was served, she opened the lid of the window and looked at clouds. She was thinking of something she doesn't know. She doesn't know where to begin thinking.

"Um… miss… could you please turn the lid down?" her seatmate said.

"I'm… sorry."

"No. It's alright. Hey, may I borrow your blanket?"

"BLANKET?! Oh. This one. Sure. Haven't the flight attendant gave you one"

"Nah. I don't want her to. I save blankets."

"A blanket hero? Or a blanket collector?"

"Oh no! None of the above. You're heading to?"

"Japan."

"Um… what a coincidence. Me too. Oh. By the way. Akira Sendoh. The owner of this plane."

"Kyande Rukawa. So rude of me not to introduce my self. … What did you say? You're the owner of this airplane?"

"Yeah. Cool, huh. I'm not really interested to own one. But my grandfather's best friend owns this airport and he was so generous that he gave me one of his airplanes."

"REALLY cool. I'm going to Japan to visit my brother, Kaede. I miss him."

"Kaede… Rukawa, huh? You miss him. But… he doesn't seem to miss you."

            These words gave her a shock. She gave Sendoh who's smiling a confused look. She was about to give another word to him but someone came. It was the flight attendant. 

"Here you go miss."

"Thank you very much."


	2. Stay

Candy: Okay. So the first one seemed to be boring. But this next one might do the trick And I'm really sure chapter three will be cool. Trust me. 

Chapter two: Stay

            The plane had landed and everybody was waiting for their belongings. Sendoh was still with Kyande. They were waiting for their belongings. Kyande kept on thinking about what Sendoh said. He know Kaede? What weirdness. Really weird. I'm confused. 

"Sendoh…" Kyande finally began to speak.

"Yeah?"

"I have no doubt you're Japanese. I just want to ask, do you know Kaede? Is he alright? Is he famous because he's always in trouble? WHAT?"

"Calm down. Didn't he tell you? He plays basketball. And…"

"And?"

"Let's say…."

            Their packages were there and they have no more time to chat. They're in a hurry 'because Kyande really can't wait to see Kaede. 

"Hey, Kyande. Do you want to stop by to my house? I would be very happy if we become friends."

"I… guess its okay. Why not?"

"Great. Let's go?"

"Okay."

            They carried their valuables. And it should be obvious that Sendoh helped her. Sendoh only carries one big bag. Why not help her, right?

"W-Wait!" Kyande suddenly said. 

"Anything wrong, Kyande?"

"I forgot my dog!"

"Your dog? You have a dog? Oh. That dog." He pointed his finger at their back.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot you…."

"What's his name?"

"Kenren. I mean… Gaiken. It's a weird name. But I like it."

"Why? It's a nice name."

            They both laughed and called a taxi. Yes. They went to Sendoh's great big house. They told their whole life story. And get to laugh a lot. They ate cakes, drank teas and played a little game. When it's already 9:00 am. 

"Well… Sendoh. Gotta go.

"May I give you a lift home?"

"Oh! No! Never mind me. You've definitely done too much. It's okay. I'll call a taxi. I can take it from here."

"Okay. Take care. See you again, I guess."

"Yeah. Bye!"

            Then, she called a taxi and went to Kaede's house. She was so excited that she tripped on her way inside the taxi. Before she can get to Kaede's house, she have to go over Shohoku high. When they're about to pass Shohoku….

"Wait, sir! Stop!!! Here's my bill."

            She hurried out and screamed "KAEDE-CHAN!!!!!!" Kaede did look back. So did the girls who were following him. He was a little shocked. So shocked that the only thing he can afford to do is to whisper Kyande's name. He smiles a little (REALLY little. Maybe his smile in the OVA 4.) and continued again walking.

"Hey! Hey! I saw you smiling! YOU MISSED ME! COME BACK HERE!"

            Kyande yelled as she moved and ran to his little brother. She ran and called him. But he was still at his back. And at last, she finally caught him and gave herself a piggy-back ride. 

"For all these years, I tried to make him mine. So, he already loved another. Uh… it hurts me so much!" one of the girls said.

"Oi! Kae-han! Say something to your sister!" Kyande said.

"Okay. Get off my back."

"Except tha…. Oooooh! So this is why I called you and you weren't home!"

            Rukawa didn't mind his sister and just opened the gym door/entrance. They were all shocked. Not because he overslept and late! It's because there's a nerdish girl at his back. Not quite a nerd. But, take a closer description. She has glasses. Her eyebrows are too bushy. Her hair isn't fit for her. But her complexion's Nice and so is her height. She could be saved.

"Oi. Kitsune. Didn't you notice? There's a weird thing at your back." Hanamichi teased.

"Rukawa! Run for your life!"

"WHAT DID YOU TWO BONE HEADS SAID?"

            They ran and ran around the gym. Until Kyande finally have Mitsui. Ayako walked a little bit closer to Rukawa.

"Do you know her? Looks like you do."

"Ugh. It's my sister."

"Y-Y-YOUR… SISTER?!"

            When Ayako spilled these words, all of them looked at her.

"Kae-chan! Is this your friend? So not worthy!" Kyande yelled.

"We're not his friends! We never will be!" Sakuragi said.

"No way. They're not friends. They're janitors." Rukawa said.

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          

Candy: Hello again! Sorry if it's a little boring. But I promise you. The next won't be boring. Thanks for the people who reviewed me! Really. Although there're… only… two of them. 


	3. Run or I'll kill you!

Candy: Here it is! My chapter three! OUCH! My feet hurts. Well. That's okay. Please REVIEW my fanfic! THANKS!!!

Chapter three: Run or I'll kill you!

            Finally, the first day of school. It's a real special day for them especially for Kyande. Kyande was so surprised because Kaede was awake!

            After breakfast, the Rukawas hurried to the kitchen to get their bikes.

"Hurry get your bike." Rukawa. Demanded.

"Uh… I'll take my roller blades instead."

"Whatever. You still can't ride a bike."

"You idiot! What did you say? I can!"

"Then why don't you do it now?"

"…… I will!..... After classes!"

"Sheesh."

            Kyande hurried her gears on her. Before she could put the last one, the helmet, Kaede stepped out of the door. Kyande tried to call his little brother's attention. But he didn't.

            Their classes shall start 8:00. But they arrived 8:15. Kyande was so humiliated because it's her first time and she's late. 

"Gomene, sensei! I tried to. But I didn't make it."

"Ma. Daijoubu. Class. A new student. Kyande Rukawa."

            Rukawa. Rukawa. They were all shocked. You know why? Because it doesn't lookmlike he cares for someone but his self! They all whispered to each other and asked their own weird questions.

"CLASS! Silence! Go on, Ms. Rukawa. We've only started for ten minutes. Column one row four.

"Thank you, Iikane-sensei."

            She was so close to the window. The first thing she did was to look at the window. 

"Hey. Guess you're a new g-AH!" Mitsui gasped.

"Mr. Mitsui! Got a nightmare?" The teacher suspected.

"Uh.. no sir. Sorry."

"Hahaha. Hey. What's the matter, punk?" his seatmate said.

"Don't "punk" me!"

"Hey! Hey! You're the one who started our fight five days ago!"

"I SUGGEST both of you listens first. Right Ms. Rukawa? Mr. Mitsui?" Their teacher suddenly caught them.

            They lowered their heads for shame. They looked at each other with tongue sticking out.

"Ugh! What shall I do to make you two close? Any  suggestion, students?"

                        Everybody thought it'll be great to control a person's life. They happily raised their hands in the air. While Kyande banged her head to the table and Mitsui trying to control his temper.

            One of the girls (the most popular and high-tempered one) yelled for silence and gave her own idea. Their teacher's attention was caught and decided to listen.

"Well… um… sir… (Puppy dog eyes) it's like what I saw in the movies. They'll quarrel more and result to have a war. I don't think putting them together is a nice idea."

"Well, Ms. Shigan Kyotsuke, as a social studies teacher, I'm afraid you're wrong. This is what I read in books. I think we should put them together for a month. They need to do that today for early progress or else… they'll get a C- for the entire semester."

"B-But sir!" Kyande tried to interrupt.

"No buts. Take it or lose it. Oh. There's the bell!"

            The time passed really fast for the students. It's already lunch time. Mitsui and Kyande can and should be seen together.  They had lunch together.

"Well… help me with the project tonight. Okay?"

"Sure. I don't want my grades lower than my C+."

"Oh… Oh… a C+. That's what you treasure, right?"

            She laughed. And so did Mitsui. Shigan, who's watching them with her two girlfriends, can't eat at all.

"Whoa. Looks like you boy's getting started, Shigan" Said one of her friends, Sakura. 

"But you must admit, behind that glasses, she's cute. Except for those eyebrows and…"the other one, Megumi, didn't get to finish.

"Shut UP!" Shigan said.

            After school, they go to the gym. The moment they entered the gym, they were welcomed by Sakuragi who was smiling and said:

"HAHA! I KNEW IT! Old man Mitsui and Kyande the fox trainer will be ROMANTIC!"

"Shut up, Sakuragi!" Mitsui said.

"You like the trainer!" 

"Stop calling me that!"

"How come you hate me?"

"Cause you hate me and my brother! Besides, you always call me fox."

            Sakuragi and Kyande fought eacj other until there was a shadow at Sakuragi's back. With a strong aura. He felt it right.

"….Sakuragi… BASICS!" A girl with a fan drew her fan up high and hit it on Sakuargi's head. 

"Psst… Kyande…" it's Megumi

"Huh?"

"Give me a sec. Shigan wants to talk to you."

"Okay. Sure!"

            In the tree-side…

"Wassup, Shigan!"

"Don't wassup me!"

"O…. Kay…"

"If you intend to keep Mitsui's company for long, you're wrong! You won't!

"You like him? Don't worry. I won't tell."

"Don't change the subject! You're seriously irritated to me."

"No I'm not! I don't have a reason and I never will!"

"Ugh! Loser!"

            Loser. Well, at least that was her last insult. If she had hit me then I would definitely have hit her back! She thought.

            When she entered the gym, she was so glad that the practice's over.

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~

Candy: Ei. Please review! Thankz! Chapter four will come really soon!


	4. Time out!

Candy: Ei people! (I just want to say thank you to everybody who reviewed. Thanks very much! ^_^) Chapter four, comin' up! 

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~

Chapter four: Time out!

            "It's been months since you entered Shohoku high, Kyande." Ayako said.

            Kyande gave her a smile and agreed. They were walking their way to the Park where some of the basketball team was supposed to meet them. The four of them were going really slow! And I almost forgot to tell you. They were with Kaede (because of his sister) and Megumi (as a spy sent by… err-the popular).

            At last, they arrived at the park. So many people! So crowded! Ayako was a bit nervous 'cause they can't find Ryota and Mitsui. They were supposed to meet at the Ice cream shop's tables. But they can't find each other. Kyande's phone rang.

"Oi! Kyande! It's me! Mitsui! Where are you?!"

"Well. We're here in the Ice cream shop. But we can't find you."

"What?"

            Mitsui looked at his back.

"Hey Kyande. Nice shirt."

            The girl looked back and really wasn't surprised.

"Oh. Mitsui. Should've known."

"A-A-A-Ayak-k-ko… chan." Ryota, the blushing boy said.

"Hey. I'm sorry we made you wait for so long."  Ayako apologized.

"Ugh! No. Ayako. Really. We didn't actually wait 2 hours. We actually waited for 116 min. Ryota boy here woke me up so early saying that he couldn't sleep. So, he said he didn't want to be late for your first date." Mitsui teased.

"I HAVE A QUESTION!" said Megumi.

"Um… yeah, Megumi?" Kyande asked.

"Yeah. Um… if supposed to be… Ayako and Ryota were dating. Why are we here? So, if it's Ayako and Ryota, Mitsui and Kyande then it's Kaede and…. OH! OH! NO! You didn't tell me it's a triple date!"

"What…?" All of them said. Except for Rukawa who was in chibi dot eyes. 

"Let me explain. Ryota and Ayako are the ONLY couple here. Okay? MY LITTLE BROTHER'S 16!"

            They all laughed at their selves. They had to let Ayako and Ryota first when they were walking. Kyande suddenly stopped and fixed her shoe lace. So, Mitsui stopped too. When she stood up, she bumped into a man….

"Oh! Sorry sir! I'm very…..!..."

            …who's supposed to be….

"SENDOH!"

"Hey."

"You're with Shohoku students, I see."

"Well… yeah. You wanna come with us?"

"Okay, why not? I'm alone anyway."

            And they all walked to Ryota and Ayako's direction. Mitsui was kind of irritated but he doesn't know why. Ayako and Ryota were talking until he found this weird "tunnel of love". They changed the direction and went in to the tunnel. 

"Um… hey mister. One boat, please." Ryota said.

"H-Hey! What about us?!" Megumi said.

"Okay. Rent two boats."

"Hey! We're five here!" Kyande said

"We are?"

"Well… I bought Sendoh."

"SENDOH?! But Kyande, he's our…"

"I know. I know. But it's gonna be a little different today, okay?"

"Well, I guess it's okay." Ayako said.

            Well, there's nothing they can do once Ayako made a serious decision. So… in Kyande and Megumi's boat…

"Oh, Kyande! You're so cool! You have Sendoh's eyes all set on you!"

"Oh come on! What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb! I saw him smiling at you when you're talking!"

"Yeah, right."

            …and in Mitsui and the other's boat…

"You're looking really dangerous, Rukawa. Are you challenging me?" Sendoh said

"I maybe too friendly today… but that's for my sister. But in the court, I'll kill you."

"OI! OI! DAME YO! If Kyande saw you two, you will be DEAD!"

            …and…. The couple's boat…

"Ayak-k-ko…. Chan."

"Yes?"

"Well…." Was the only word that came out of his mouth. He was trying to put his arms around her. But he can't. Ayako seemed to notice it and pulled his hand through her shoulders and rested her head in his shoulder. Ryota was in a silent bliss! But… aww… it's already the end of the tunnel.

"So, you couple had fun?" Kyande surprised them.

"You were here before us?" Ayako asked.

"Well… the guy gave us the cheapest tunnel. There were flies there. There were also frogs. I hurried on the pedal. So, here we are!"

"Oh. I see. Then, why are the three boys with you?"

"They were in front of us. We collided with them. And, I was surprised, we were with them!"

"Oh. Hey. It's 4:45 we should get going now."

"OKAY! See ya! And Ryota, make sure you two go to the REAL lovers' park tonight so that she won't forget your goodnight…."

"SHUT UP!!!" Ayako said as she involuntarily hit her with the fan. Kyande felt dizzy and Ayako was apologizing all day! 

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~

Candy: Heyow people! How's life? Um… (what to say? What to say?) well… hope you enjoyed this chapter cause I did enjoy making his. That's all! Please review!!! Matta ne! I'll be updating chapter five really soon!


	5. Bring it on

Candy: Ha! I managed to make it the fifth chapter, at last! Oooh! I'm really excited to finish this even if I have few reviews! Hahaha! Thank you again for those who reviewed the story!

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          

Chapter five: Bring it on

            "I'm telling you! It was Sendoh! Not Mitsui!" Megumi told Shigan.

"How could I believe you? She's always smiling whenever she's Mitsui!"

"Look! I had a good time but that doesn't mean I'll give you up! Mitsui's joking!"

"Whatever you say, you're still a traitor!"

"Ugh! That's it! I've had enough! We are so over!"

            Then Megumi walked away. She spotted Mitsui and Kyande having lunch together. Megumi sat down in their table and said "May I join you?"

            Mitsui and Kyande looked at each other then looked at Megumi who again asked "Well… can I?"

"…Sure. But remember that your friends are Shigan and Sakura."

"Ugh! That girl and I are totally OVER!"

"O… Kay.. . Let's go! It's time now. We really should go to the classroom now."

            And so… they walked to their room. There, they were having this Biology test. When suddenly the principal eneterd the room and talked to Iikane-sensei.

"Class! Class! May I have you attention please? The principal will announce something."

"Thank you, sensei. Now, class, I know it's still a month before this event. But it's really common for you to have a queen contest for… YOUR PROM!"

            The class went wild. They were very excited about it. They all whispered their plans and expectations to each other. 

"Okay. So I announced this so that the prom queen candidates can be ready for this event. That's all! Thank you!" then she walked out of the room.

            The teacher ordered them to stop. It's now time for Physical education classes. They were playing soccer while the cheerleaders were practicing. When it was the cheerleader's break, Shigan collected Sakura.

"Okay, Sakura. I have something in mind. Let's go upstairs."

            So, they went upstairs where nobody was there but them. The two of them were looking for something when Shigan suddenly, excitingly screamed. She called Sakura and told her that she found "it".  They opened the window and saw the whole class taking their break too. They opened another window and Shigan stretched her hand to the window and dropped the bag. Down it went until it landed in Megumi's head.

"OUCH!!! OH! Whose bag is this?"

"What? Let me see!" Kyande told Megumi. She took a closer look and widened her eyes with disbelief. She looked up and saw Shigan waving at her. She was so mad and yelled:

"HEY JERKS! COME DOWN HERE WILL YA?"

            So… the jerks… uh I mean… Shigan did.

"Shigan. Do you have ANY idea whose bag is this?"

"No."

"For your information, it's mine. Well… as you DON'T KNOW that this thing here is MY bag! And do you have any idea what you did?"

"No." she said giggling.

"You THREW MY bag outside a third floor window!!!!! You're the most stupid jerk I've ever met, Shigan."

"What? JERK?"

            Shigan slapped Kyande. She wasn't shocked. If she gave Kyande a slap…. Then she gave Shigan a punch! Shigan pulled her hair. And it really does hurt! Kyande was so mad because the image of her bag was in her mind. She increased her power and punched her again in the face and pushed her. She picked her bag up and hit it in her Shigan's face. And said: "That is for Megumi and my bag!!" Shigan felt dizzy.

            Glad the day's over. They were both in pain. Ayako, Mitsui and Megumi spent their night in Rukawas' house.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Megumi said.

"Yeah. Every senior knows she's a jerk!" Ayako said.

"They're right, Kyande." Mitsui said.

            They were all blaming Kyande's temper. Kaede was preparing the ice. Kyande suddenly stood up and opened the pocket of her bag. Kaede arrived.

"Here's the ice…"

"Thank you Kaede." Ayako said.

"Sis, can I talk to you alone?" 

            The three of them exiled the room. When Kaede went closer to Kyande, she was crying.

"Hey. Why are you crying?"

"Kaede… I'm sorry…. I don't know how to say this. But… I… I lost…. I lost the necklace you gave me!"

"Ne-chan, that's so old.  I can replace that. But I did put up all of my allowance for that."

            He smiled a little. Kyande hugged him tight and also smiled.

            The next day in their classroom, Kyande was sitting with Megumi talking about the prom. Until Shigan, Sakura, and their new best friend approached.

"Well… There are two nerds here!"

"Look, Shigan. I wasn't sorry I did that to you yesterday."

"Whatever! I'm glad that my nose was fixed before I can win that crown!"

"Win… the crown? Oh no, Shigan. You won't." Megumi said.

"Oh? Who's gonna stop me? Oh! Silly me! You are!! Heard that girls?" And they all laughed.

"No. Not me. Kyande will."

"Me?" Kyande asked.

"Yeah! It's originally your fight!"

"Oh… Oh… no way. I'm not gonna be prom queen! NEVER!"

"Right. No chance!" Shigan said.

"Oh yeah? We'll see! Probably, I'm the one who can do the best make-up here!" Megumi said.

"My Mitsui will be king for sure. And I will be his queen!"

(Continue chapter six….)

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          

Candy: Sixth coming really soon! Please review!!! ^_^


	6. Kyande for prom queen!

Candy: Well, I only got a small amount of reviews. But I will try harder!!

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~

Chapter Six: Kyande for prom queen! (Part one)

            "Oh. My Mitsui, you say? It's not that I'm jealous. I'll never be. But you're so confident about stupid things!" Kyande said.

"We'll see about that. Well, I gotta separate my self to you dorky people now." And then she walked away.

"Glad she's gone. So, Kyande, we'll shop tomorrow, okay?"  Megumi said.

"Sure."

            At last, it was almost the end of the day. Kyande was lying on her bed thinking about many things that she doesn't even know where to start. She was thinking about their fight. What if she loses? Shigan will definitely think she's a loser.  She really wanted to win. Then, ended the discussion of herself, she fell asleep.

            Her alarm clock woke her up. She was in a hurry and she has to be there within one hour. After she took a bath, she wrote a note to Rukawa saying that she'll arrive late so she cooked food for him.

            When she arrived to the mall, they were staring at her.

"I'm sorry! I had to cook for my brother!" Kyande said.

"Well, we didn't wait for 15 min. anyway! Don't worry!!!!" Megumi said.

"Oi. Oi. It's just 15 min! That's no big. Forgive and forget, okay?" Mitsui said.

"Yep. Here comes Mitsui to the rescue!" Ayako said.

"AYAKO!" Mitsui and Kyande said to the laughing Ayako.

            They ended their talk there and walked. They saw this really cool shop who sells a very good dress. Kyande tried it on. It was a gray tube with a blue green long skirt.

"Well? What do you think?" Kyande asked, turning around for her friends.

"I don't think we can chose right now." Megumi said.

"Why's that?"

"Make over first!" Ayako happily said.

"Make over? Gee… I don't know." Kyande asked.

"It's better to be safe than sorry!" Megumi said.

"But I…"

"No buts! Let's wax you!"

"WAX?! But… that hurts…"

"I don't care! Let's go!"

            Megumi dragged her to the 'beauty care' signed shop. Ayako talked to the girl in charge top set them up a good room. While Megumi is holding Kyande still. 

"Wax."

"Oh, sure. No prob. Go inside there please."

"Thanks!"

            They dragged Kyande to the room. Kyande wasn't still until she accidentally tossed the cream.

"Whoa. Hey, girls. Let's go!" Then they walked really fast. Mitsui was at their back. Mitsui looked at the mess and said "Hey guys…" and then a big fat lady who works there tapped him at his shoulder.

"Well. Well. Well. What do we have here? A hunk! Oh my! The hunk tossed the cream! What do you girls want him to do in return?"

"Tossed? In return? Wait! You don't understand!" but it was too late. They came closer and closer to Mitsui and then….

"Yeouch!!! I hate wax!!!!!!" Kyande screamed.

"What did you say?" The girl who was waxing her asked.

"I said I ha…" then the assistant tapped her in her shoulder.

"Don't. She won't hear you."

"Why is that?"

"She has been suffering too much for 2 years. She has been traumatized with one customer who screams really badly. So… her ears were… you know! I feel really sorry for her."

"Oh. I" sor-YEOUCH!!!!!" 

            When the waxing was over, Kyande could barely stand up. When they got out of the room… well…

"MITSUI! What're you doing there shirtless?!" Kyande said.

"What? These girls tied me up here!!"

"Whatever. Go put your shirt on and we'll get out of here!"

"I would LOVE TO!"

            Then the girls set him free and he put on his shirt. Kyande passed the girl who tied Mitsui up. Then, the girl suddenly caught her and said:

"The wax's free."

"Really? Hey! Thanks a lot!"

"Sure. But Let me tell you something. You can come here anytime you need a free beautifying with… him…" then she winked.

"Real…? Oh! Oh…. I get it. Hehehe. Okay. I will. They don't call me a 'free maniac' for nothing!" then their eyes sparkled. Mitsui was looking at them scared.

"So what's next, people?" Ayako asked.

"To my house!" Megumi said.

"What's with your house?" Mitsui asked.

"Make-ups?"

            Then they went out of the mall and called a taxi. When they reached Megumi's house, Mitsui sticked his tongue out and said "Oh my! What's with your house?"

"What's with my house?"

"It's pink!"

"Yeah. I know. I love it!"

            Megumi dragged Ayako and Kyande to her room and they pushed Kyande to the chair which is in front of the mirror.

"Whoa. Megumi! Are you kidding? You have everything!" Ayako said.

            Then, the door opened and it was Mitsui. Megumi faced him and said "No boys allowed." And then closed the door. Then she faced Ayako and said "I'm an expert." Then she went closer to Kyande.

            She gracefully picked the tweezers up and picked some of Kyande's eyebrows. Then, after that, she brushed her hair and then tried to make it straight. Then they tossed her to the bed and then started with her nails on her feet. Then after that, they went on her finger nails. They also placed cucumber on her eyes and placed a towel on top of it. Ayako and Megumi went downstairs and woke Mitsui up.

"Presenting…" Megumi said.

"The new…" Ayako said.

"Rukawa Kyande!" they both said. But Kyande didn't go down. 

"Get your CUTE FACE down here!" Ayako yelled.

            The first thing Mitsui saw was her feet and then her face. He dropped his jaw and opened his mouth really wide. She was so pretty! Wearing high heels and had her hair to her shoulder. But accidentally, she stepped on the wrong foot and stumbled down to the stairs. Mitsui came to the rescue and picked her up. Then they looked at each other.

"Oi…. You're…. You've…. Changed." He said smiling.

"Really?" She asked smiling.

"Shall we go to the campaign party?"

"Yeah. I mean, yes."

            Then they stepped out of the door. Megumi and Ayako looked at each other and winked. Then they hurried to Kaede's house to cook for them. (Ryota came over to baby sit Kaede.)

(Continue to the next chapter.)

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          

Candy: Well, what do you think? And by the way, thanks to Sofia who've always waited for the next chapters!


	7. part two

Candy: Must… continue…. Typing! Err… never mind me.

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          

Chapter seven: Kyande for prom queen! (Part two)

"Trust me, Kyande. I know how to drive! Now get in the car so we won't be late!" Mitsui said.

"Oh! Alright!" Then she went inside the car.

            When they were close to the school, the car suddenly stopped.

"What happened, Mitsui?"

"Shoot. We're out of gas."

"What do we do now?"

"Call a taxi?"

"We can't so that! That's so informal!"

"So, you want to be stuck here?"

"No…"

"Then we WILL call a taxi."

            Kyande went out with her little bag. She was walking really fast. Mitsui went outside and blocked Kyande and held her in the shoulder.

"Where are you going?"

"Look, I'm not gonna walk away. I'm gonna call someone to get us out of here."

"I won't let you. You're wearing a gown. What if something happens?"

"But we need help!"

"Boys don't get help!"

"Well, girls do!"

            Mitsui was about to say another word, when someone called Kyande. They both looked at the guy who called her. It was Sendoh.

"Sendoh! What a surprise! What are you doing here?"

"I knew it was you. Kyande… you look… you're so…. How…… pretty."

            Then, Sendoh blushed red and looked down.

"…Ah… Really? You two…. You look…. HANDSOME!"

            The moment Kyande said that word, she blushed and covered her mouth. Sendoh blushed too. Mitsui was obviously being out of placed. He blocked Sendoh from Kyande's sight and said "Yo. Will you give us a ride to Shohoku?"

"I would love to."

"Thanks. Kyande, get in the car. I'm gonna lock my car first."

"Ah. Okay." Then she went in. She went on the back seat. When Mitsui opened the back door…

"Kyande, will you please give me a little bit space?"

"Sorry. But, will you please seat at the front seat?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I'm wearing Megumi's favorite dress. And once you…"

"Alright."

            When they arrived at Shohoku, Kyande kept on thanking Sendoh. When Mitsui and Kyande were about to enter the hall, she felt Sendoh and looked back. 

"Sendoh? Aren't you going where you're supposed to be going?"

"Going? But I'm supposed to be here?"

"And why should you be here?" Mitsui said with a 'killer eye'. (yay!)

            Sendoh replied Mitsui's challenging eyes with a teasing smile and said 

"Well. Haven't you heard? Ryonan and Shohoku, accidentally, reserved on the same restaurant and in the same day. So, they decided to go together knowing that our school are great enemies."

"That's great! Then, you're going to the candidacy party?"

"Yep."

"Cool! Wanna go with us?"

"Why not?"

            Mitsui turned to his back and held Kyande's hand meaning they should get going now. By Mitsui's surprise, so did Sendoh! (Just imagine filling in their hands! So cool!)

            When they opened the door, Shigan suddenly grabbed Mitsui on his arms. She looked at Kyande and said "Well, Mitsui! Abandoned your dorky friend now?"

"Hey, Shigan." Kyande said.

"Why, she knows me! You must be hearing a lot of me from Mitsui!"

"I… am?"

"Huh?"

"Don't you think you know me?"

"No, I don't."

"You're about to eat your words, Shigan." Mitsui said.

            Sendoh wrapped his arm around Kyande and leaned closer and said "Let's go, KYANDE, let's leave these two lovebirds alone." Then they walked away. Mitsui was shocked. Sendoh was introducing her to his friends with their hands together? Mitsui grinned his teeth. When Shigan finally got to her senses, she pulled Mitsui away.

"AHEM! AHEM! Ladies and gentlemen! You can join seats with Ryonan high and Shohoku high. And… Ladies and gentlemen, the party… has begun." Said the old man who's supposed to be the announcer. They all cheered. Sendoh and Kyande went to Mitsui and asked where will Mitsui sit.

"Of corse, I'll be sitting with you."

"Cool! So… um… can Sendoh…"

"Yeah."

            She smiled when she heard him. But Mitsui's anger was doubled than before. 

            They sat in the table with Shigan, Kiyota and Maki. Then, all of them chatted. Except for Mitsui. Yep, he's next to his girl. But next to his girl is his enemy. Shigan stopped talking to Kiyota and Maki. Kiyota wasn't listening. And all Maki said was 'Really?' and 'Yeah.'. By everybody's surprise, Shigan talked to Kyande. She said "Kyande! You look pretty! But you know what, I think you're more pretty without those ugly eyes."

            Kyande looked at Shigan for a long time. She don't know what to do. 

"I think her eyes are the most beautiful part of her body. Right Maki?"

"I agree. But Kiyota, you really shouldn't be here. No freshmen are allowed here."

            Shigan was shocked. Of course she didn't expect that. Mitsui leaned closer to Kyande was looking at Kiyota and Maki who were smiling at her. Mitsi whispered something to her ears.

"You okay?" he said sweetly

"Yeah." Then she smiled.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen! Let's hear a few words from the candidates!" the announcer said.

The four of them stood up and went to the stage. Shigan was first. While she was giving speech, Mitsui again whispered something to her ears.

"You're next."

"I know. I didn't prepare for this."

"Just relax. Good thing candidates for prom king doesn't give speeches."

"THANK YOU!" Shigan finished.

            Kyande went to the mic shivering.

"Um… hey… Um… I'm Kyande…. Rukawa. And… I am… a candidate… and…"

            She took a deep breath.

"I don't know how I… ah… become a finalist. And I figured out, it's because Megumi's my friend. So I promise, if I win, I'll make every party great. That's the prize, right? Having control to your schedules? I mean… party schedules?"

            Everybody clapped. Except for Shigan's friends. When they were about to go home, Shigan approached to them, carrying a bottle of wine. 

"Nice speech, Rukawa."

"Thanks." Then she raised an eyebrow. Shigan came closer and splashed the wine in her dress. Kyande was about to attack her. But Sendoh held her back.

"Darn you! This is Megumi's favorite dress!"

"Oh? A rich person borrowing a dress?"

"Just shut up, jerk." Mitsui said, seriously.

"If you dare hurt her again, I don't know what I will do to you." Then they walked away.

            Sendoh gave thema  ride home.She apologized to Megumi. Her apology was accepted and hugged her.

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~

Candy: What do you think? ^_^  
  



	8. I'm here for you

Candy: Hahaha! Chapter eight up! Hehehehehehehe! Wooh! So happy! Just please tell me if the story's going too short.

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~

Chapter eight: I'm here for you

            Kyande woke up beside Kaede. Her friends have left. But not Mitsui. When she stood up, she looked at Kaede. Then she smiled. He's always sweet. She thought. When she got out of the room, by her surprise, Mitsui was there. She was surprised that he was standing out the door.  Mitsui gave her a little smile and said:

"Good morning."

"Mitsui! W-What are you doing here?"

"I was a little dizzy last night. Maybe it's because I drank wine. I'm not really used to it."

"Oh. So, wanna have some tea?"

"Yeah. Sure."

            They went down stairs. Mitsui came straight to the table and sat and rested his head on the table. Kyande placed the kettle on the stove and came straight to the bread. She sliced it and went to the closet where they hide teacups and plates. She placed the hot water in the cup and made some tea. Then she sat down and said "Here's breakfast."

"Thanks."

            Kyande's hands were shaking. So does her feet. Mitsui seemed to notice it. And so did her dog, Zenzen. Mitsui raised an eyebrow.

"You okay?"

"Ooh! Yeah. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Um. Yep. 100%!"

"Whatever you say."

            Then they took a sip. It was so quiet that you could even hear a pin drop. Mitsui unconsciously looked at her. Kyande had the feeling someone was looking at her. So she looked at Mitsui. She accidentally stood up and tossed her cup. She looked up and shook her hands. Mitsui came straight to Kyande and asked her again "Are you really okay?"

"Yeah."

"Sit down."

"Sure."

"I think you're not feeling well."

"Yes I am feeling well!"

"Can you stand up?"

"Yeah. I hope so."

            So she tried to stand up. But she can't. Her foot was injured. She didn't know that. She tripped to Mitsui. She looked up and said sorry. Then, they both blushed. Why? They were too close.  Kyande closed her eyes and stretched her lips closer to Mitsui. Then she opened her eyes. It became Sendoh. 

"S-SENDOH!"

            She tried to push Sendoh away. But Sendoh was holding her.

"Sendoh…"

            She again closed her eyes. So did Sendoh. When Sendoh touched Kyande's hand, Kaede tossed the dog. Kyande ran to her dog. And when she looked at his eyes, it reflected Ayako and Megumi at her back carrying a camera. 

"WHOA!!!!" She sat up. It was only a dream. She stood out of the bed and went down. She sat in the table chair and she rested her head on the table. _What a stupid dream. A VERY stupid dream. What's happening to me anyway?I think I've been thinking about Sendoh and Mitsui too much. Or… worrying. Maybe I should concentrate about my study now and taking care of Zenzen and Kaede. Maybe I'm too…_ RING! RING! Their phone rang. She shoved her hair up placing it to the back. Then she stood up and went to the phone.

"Ohayou gozaimasu. O, Rukawa desu"

"Oi. Kyande."

"Ryota? Hey. It's 8:00. Why'd you call?"

"Well… sorry to disturb you."

"No! You're not really disturbing me. Actually, I could really use some talk right now. Whether about stupid things or serious things."

"… Okay. Well… Ayako called me. She said Megumi told her that we should go to the mall. I really don't know why she wanted Mitsui and me with you girls. But I guess it's okay."

"Today?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry. I can't go. My head hurts from last night. And I really have to clean the house and take care of my brother for a while."

"But, are you sure you don't want to go? If you're not going, then we won't be going too. Aya-chan said it's for the gown."

"Umm… I'm really sorry to ruin the plan. But please tell her my apologies."

"You know what, you act weird. Even on the phone. Did something happened? You always like hanging out."

"Umm… I'm really sorry."

"Oh. I see. No mall, then. By the way, Aya-chan said Megumi wanted to see Sendoh too."

"Really? Just tell her I'm so sorry. Sorry, Ryochin."

"That's okay. Bye. Call us if you change your mind."

"Yes. I'll try. Bye."

"Bye."

            Then she hangs up. She walked to her dog who was sitting in their improvised garden. She sat with him and hugged him. 

"Zen, what am I doing? I don't know if I'm feeling really bad or not. I don't even know what I'm talking about. I hate this day."

            The dog yawned and walked away. She followed him until she saw the broomstick. She gave a little smile._ I can't lie to Ryota and my friends. Maybe I really must clean the house. Besides, that's what I had in mind. _Then she picked up the broom and started cleaning. 

            Ryota called Ayako. 

"Aya-chan."

"She said yes?"

"No."

"WHAT?"

"She said she's not feeling really well."

"Not feeling well?"

"Yeah. She began talking about talking to someone and taking care of Rukawa. But I doubt it. Rukawa's supposed to be on the park practicing. She can't stop that."

"You're right. Tell you what, call Mitsui and Sendoh and tell them to go to the park. I'll go call Megumi and tell her that too. You should be there in 9:00."

"Huh?"

"Bye!"

"W-WAIT! AYA-CHAN! Where the heck will I get…"

"Bye!" …she hang up.

"…..Sendoh's number…. sigh I should start asking every girl now."

            Then he hangs up. He did as Ayako told him too. When they all gathered up, Ayako told them that they'll go somewhere. And then explained.

            Kyande was cleaning the kitchen. When someone pressed the doorbell. 

"Just a minute." She walked to the door and she was surprised when she opened it. It was Sendoh and the others.

"Oi. Minna. What are you doing here?"

"We're here to help you." Ayako said

"H-Help me?"

"YES!" Megumi said. Then they entered the house.

"N-no guys. It's okay." They all passed her. Sendoh was the last. He looked at Kyande and Kyande looked at him. Sendoh gave her a little smile and said "The moment we finish, Kyande, we'll go to the mall. You now go to rest."

"Sendoh! Take care of her! We'll go clean. Don't let her out of her bed. And if she doesn't sleep…" Ayako said and raised her knuckle. "…I'll make her sleep."

            Kyande started to sweat drop. Sendoh held her hand and went upstairs. Then, he told Kyande to relax. Sendoh walked away and started looking at the pictures of Kaede and her which is located at her table.

"You're…. so natural."

"Sendoh?"

"Nothing. Just take a rest okay?"

"Okay."

            Then there was silence. Sendoh took a chair and placed it beside her bed, and then he sat down. Kyande wasn't asleep. But her eyes were closed. She's not relaxing mentally. Sendoh looked at her. Sendoh held her hand. Kyande looked at him.

"Whenever you need me… I'm here for you…."

            Kyande was shocked and she widened her eyes. 

"And what do you think you are for her? Her knight?" A man in the door said. It was Mitsui. 

            They both looked at Mitsui. They thought he was cleaning. 

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          

Candy: THRILLS!!!! YEAH! So, just stay tuned for the next chapter. Hey. This is getting interesting. Hehehe!!!!!!! OOOH! Just continue reading, please! Thanks for reviewing me again! Sorry for the late uploading! I'm kinda lazy when typing. But absolutely not in making websites! Advance happy mothers day to all the mothers out there! 


	9. Brotherly hands

Candy: Thumbs up and smile! Chapter nine's here! Please review!

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~

Chapter nine: Brotherly hands. 

            Sendoh gave Mitsui a teasing smile. 

"And what if I AM her knight?"

"Then go to hell."

"Mitsui!" Kyande said. She stood up and faced Mitsui. But she just can't look properly with her condition. _It's not this worse earlier! My head hurts more!_    

"If you're gonna stop me, Kyande, you better not. I like my friends. And you're one of them. Sendoh's an enemy."

"Am I?... Oh. I shouldn't have asked, right?"

"YOU GUYS! Stop!" _That's all I can do for now. And what I did even seems to be difficult. If only my head doesn't hurt, then I might've stopped them. This is bad.        _

"RYOTA! Help me!" _I really am weak. I'm as tall as Ryota. And I'm not as brave as him._

            Ryota immediately came. He felt the tense. With the two girls behind him, they saw Kyande barely standing up with her hand on her head. They ran to her and forced her to sit down.

"What are you two doing?!" Ryota asked them. But none of them spoke.

"Just stop this nonsense and let's finish this early!" Ayako said.

"No we won't. I'm gonna teach this Ryonan rookie guy a lesson." 

            They heard a footstep. It was Rukawa who entered the room. He punched Mitsui and went to Sendoh.

"Oi, Rukawa! Don't tell me you're going to his side!"

            When he was close to Sendoh, he gave him a look too and then punched him. Then he went to his sister and said "There. Now you two are even. Just get you dumb heads working. Stop making my sister worry."

"Phew! For a second I thought he's gonna punch me too!" Kyande said with chibi dot eyes and sweat drops.

            He looked at her for a few seconds. Maybe even a minute because of the silence. Then he went to the door and stopped. He looked at them again and he closed his eyes.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Are you cleaning our house or not?"

            Everyone came to their senses. That sentence was really stupid. But it sure did a lot to them. Kyande walked to Mitsui. Mitsui was only looking at her. Maybe he was only predicting what she's going to do. When she looked up… her eyes became a 'cat's eyes' and Mitsui began worrying… for his self.

"MITSUI!!! WHY ARE YOU WEARING MY APRON?!!" Then she drew her hand and punched him.

"Kyande!" Ayako said. Ryota smiled and placed his hand on the back of his head. Megumi smiled too and approached to Kyande. Mitsui… who cannot stand up… is feeling dizzy.

"Why? Why are you concerned at her instead of me?"

"Kyande! Are you alright? You used all of your energy!" Megumi said.

"Maybe we should take Mitusi to the hospital." Sendoh said.

"Hahahaha! You're right, Sendoh! So, let's finish the task?" Kyande said.

"No. WE'LL finish the task! You go to sleep." Ayako said.

"Thanks for the offer… or the warning, Ayako. But I'm feeling fine now. ^^"

"Well… Let's start! It's already 9:30! We should be able to finish at 10:30. It's your fault that you have a very big and uneasy to handle house! Maybe we should try the public bath. One block away after this then go straight to the mall!" Megumi said.

"But, Megumi, nobody takes a bath there!"

"Exactly! Then we have the place by ourselves!" Ayako said.

"….. I CAN'T WAIIIITTTTTTT!" Ryota said.

"HAHAHAHA! Ryota! The boy's room and the girl's room are separated! You can't take a look at Ayako's…." Kyande didn't get to finish.

"STOP THAT DIRTY TALK! Now, let's finish." Ayako said, about to draw her fan.

            They all went downstairs and saw Kaede cleaning. When they finished, they excitingly picked up their towels. 

            In the girl's bathroom, at the public bath…

"Oooh! Ayako! You have a very great skin! You're so sexy!" Kyande said!

"Thanks. But look at Megumi's skin. It's very rosy. I'd like to have a complexion like that!"

"Kyande looks good with her hair wet! She looks so sexy!"

"Megumi and Ayako look sexy! I envy you guys! But I must admit, I'm the most sexy girl in here." 

"Whatever, Kyande!" Megumi said and pushed the water to Ayako and Kyande.

            In the boy' bathroom…

"I can barely hear what they're talking about!" Ryota said with his head on the wall. The wall's just a wood. But it's a little bit thick. It's a really old public bath.

"I heard what Megumi said. She said Kyande looks good on her wet hair." Mitsui said.

"I heard what Kyande said. She said Ayako is so sexy and she has a very great complexion." Sendoh, who was beside Ryota, said.

"Oh! Sendoh! I didn't think you like this hobby of Ryota's too!" Mitsui said with chibi eyes.

"I did this because I can't do anything. What will I do? Talk to Rukawa?" Sendoh said as they all looked at Rukawa who was making bubbles. 

"PLEASE OPEN UP! IT'S ME!" Said the man who's standing in the door said.

            Sendoh placed a towel around his waist and went to the door. Ryota and Mitsui was looking who could that be. When Sendoh opened the door, he used  chibi eyes and blushed.

"Kyande! This is the boy's bathroom!" Sendoh said. Mitsui and Ryota dropped their jaw.

"I know! But don't worry! I'm not planning to peep on you guys! I'm gonna scrub Kaede's back!"

"Scrub his back? Don't worry. I'll scrub his back for you. Cause… you're…"

"What's the matter? I'm wearing a swimsuit anyway! That's okay, right?"

"It is… but…"

"Nah! It's okay!" Then she walked to Rukawa who was immediately asleep. Mitsui and Ryota dropped their heads under the water like they hid.

"Rukawa! Wake up, darn you! Grrr!!!! (screaming on his ear.) Hey Mitsui! Ryota! Would you help me take him out of the water?"

            Mitsui didn't bear it and went up to breath. 

"You see… Kyande… we're not wearing… uh…. Uh… how shall I say this…. We're…" Mitsui said.

"Geez! Just tell her we're naked!" Ryota suddenly appeared.

"…Oh… I see…." Kyande said and she and Mitsui blushed. She went out of the water and walked out of the bath room. Sendoh smiled and said "Don't worry! We're not ashamed." 

            After their bath, they went to the mall. With Kaede, of course. How can he refuse his sister? Although he's a little bit mad at her (continue reading and you'll know why.)

            "This gown is SO cute! It's like Princess Mia's gown in princess diaries! Maybe this is her gown. It's colored blue, too. What do you think guys?" Megumi said.

"It's perfect for her! I'll do the hair work. I'm so excited to holding her hair!" Ayako said.

"Err-right. Play with my hair, yup. Are you sure you guys are helping me… or… KILLING ME!" Kyande yelled like mad.

"It's just a dress! How could it kill you?" Megumi argued.

"The spray nets and the 'touching my hair' thingy! DOI!" Kyande said.

"We are not… I repeat… we are NOT killing your hair!"

"Megumi! It's not my hair you're killing! It's ME you're killing!"

"Whatever! So you think the gown's cool?"

"That's cool." Ayako said.

"I second emotion." Sendoh raised his hand.

"O… kay. This is getting weirder. Sendoh's…. a guy, right?" Kyande said.

"DUH!" Megumi said. She placed a hand on her head and continued.

"He's the Ryonan MAJOR CUTIE."

"Cutie?" Sendoh said.

"Girls' life." Mitsui whispered.

            They bought the dress and went home. In the bullet-train, Kaede was obviously thinking about something. Kyande can't figure that out. She's really worried. She haven't been with Rukawa for two full year. She took a deep breath and talked to him.

"Kaede, are you okay? Do you have a fever? Are you hungry?"

"No."

"… Kaede." _I think what I did was wrong. Maybe I shouldn't have left him for two years. Now I don't know what happened. If only I know what… __NO WAY__!    Something went to her mind._

"Y-YOU'RE…. INLOVE! Kaede, tell me the truth!" All the people looked at her. They thought it was really pathetic. So what if the guy's in love? Nobody cares. He's college. They thought.

"… What's that?" Kaede said 

"I thought so. So tell me, what's wrong?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Of course I do!"

"I'm worried about you."

"Why would you be worried about me?"

"None of your business."

"Are you kidding?! It's MY business! You're worried about ME!"

"Just shut up." Then the train stopped. Kaede stepped out of the train. Kyande followed him unconsciously. It's not Kyande that's moving. _God, he was serious. Did I seriously do anything wrong? Is he really worried about me? Kind of impossible. _

            Then she followed him. They were walking to their house with a distance to each other. Kaede was just looking down. When they arrived at the door, Kyande was just looking at Kaede and Kaede was looking at her.

"Kyande… aren't you going to open the door?" Kaede said. Kyande widened her eyes with full disbelief. He called her Kyande. _Sure he did that many times. But why would he do that now that he's serious? I want to talk, Kaede. But I can't spill these words inside of me._ She searched her pocket and picked her key and opened the door. Kaede went straight to his room. Kyande looked at him. _… Maybe he needs to be alone. People do sometimes…  then she disregarded what happened. _

"If you need anything, just go knocking at my door. Oyasumi." Kyande said. 

            Kyande who was resting her head in the table, can't think of anything. She's totally absent. Then her phone rang. It took 5 rings before it got her attention. She answered it and sighed.

"Hello?"

"Kyande! It's Megumi! Where were you? You're not answering the phone!"

"Oh. Sorry. I'm in the middle of a…. meditating… thing."

"Right. Have you placed the cream in your face? It's 9:00. You have to apply that in 8:45."

"Oh… oh… THAT cream?..." She stood up and went to look for the cream and started putting it in her feet. "Yeah. Sharp."

"Cool. Hey, tomorrow's Monday! Are you ready to expose your beauty so that all of the people will see it?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. Oh! Wait!"

"Sure." Then she answered the call in the other line. She came back to Kyande and…

"Kyande! Sorry. It was my Mom. I have to talk to her now. Goodnight!"

"Um. Okay. Goodnight!" Then they both hang up. Kyande placed her eyeglasses in the table and went to her bed. There she slept.

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~

Candy: Continue reading please! Thanks to those people who review me! thumbs up! Thanks again!


	10. Vacation in the?

Candy: *Yawn!* Sleepy. But must continue. I'm busy finishing my site. I hope other people will like it. I really did!

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          

Chapter ten: Vacation in the middle of the school week?

"Hey. I can't believe you. It's late." Rukawa started to wake his sister up.

"What? Is it breakfast al-AH!" She stood up and ran out of the room. Kaede went down and followed his cramming sister, sleepy.

"I'm sorry! I'm… so… so… sorry!" Kyande said while making a sandwich for breakfast.

            She told Rukawa to take a bath. And after he took a bath she immediately entered the bath room. Then she dragged Rukawa who's in his bike.

"Hurry up! Stop sleeping, you idiot! A bike is more difficult to drag than someone who wears rollerblades!" Then she entered the school gate.

            She immediately entered the classroom.

"I'M SORRY TO BE TARDY, SIR! I PROMISE I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!" She bowed to her teacher. Her teacher seemed to be speechless. Who's this? He thought. Megumi stood up and said "Class, that is Kyande!"

            They all looked at her and dropped their jaw. The guy who's sitting at the back of Mitsui leaned closer and whispered something.

"Hey. Getting lucky, ne Mitsui?"

"W-WHAT? Why?"

"Hehehe! Kyande's got a hidden secret!"

"What? Shut up, okay?" Then Mitsui looked at the door again.

"O…kay. Then sit down." The teacher said.

            She walked to her chair insecure. When the lunch time came, the three of them came for lunch. After they took a lunch, they all went up. Kyande stopped them and told them she forgot to get her books.

"Why do you always forget your things?" Mitsui said.

"Gomen! Nobody's perfect, you know!" 

"Whatever." Then they walked to her locker. When she opened her locker, there're five letters there.

"Oh! Oh my gosh! Kyande! A love letter!" Megumi started to freak out.

"How'd you know?" Kyande said.

"DOI! You're so pretty that you collected boys!"

"I know what these are. These are flames. I get one always from Shigan."

"No! It's five!"

"Whatever!"

            They walked to their classroom. Megumi was still holding the letters.

"Kyande! Can I open your letters, please?!"

"Sure. I'm hopeless anyway."

"No you're not." Mitsui said, looking up.

            Megumi and Kyande looked at each other. Megumi smiled at Kyande and gave her a thumbs up.

"Is that so, Mitsui?" Megumi said, teasingly.

"Just open those letters." Kyande said.

            They sat in their chairs while Megumi began to open the letters.

"Oh my gosh." Megumi said.

"What?" Kyande asked her.

"Kyande. These are flames."

"It's all about instincts."

"No. It's a good flame."

"What?"

            Megumi gave her the letters.

"See this one? It says: You evil girl! You got my crush looking at you! By the way, let me tell you that my boyfriend doesn't like you.

            -signed, anonymous." Megumi said.

"Hahahaha! That's cool! I stole one!" Kyande said.

"I think you stole six."

"One of them might be a poor girl."

"You stole these guys: Sendoh, Ken, Haru, Genki, Riah and last… but not the least! Mitsui!"

            Mitsui looked at her and dropped his jaw.

"WHAT?!" Mitsui angrily said.

"I… I was just kidding, Mitsui!"

"Yeah right." Then, he came closer to Megumi with a knife, trying to stab her. Kyande held him to stop him.

"Ehe… I was just joking!" Megumi said with sweat drops.

"I am just KIDDING too!!!!!!!!" He said with fire on the background.

"Clam down, okay?!" Megumi said.

            There was a sudden noise. The girls started to scream.

"What's with them?" Kyande said.

"A cutie contest! I like Kyande to join!!!!" Megumi stood up.

"Megumi-chan…"

            Shigan pushed the girls softly and cleared her throat.

"Hey, classmates! I just had this letter saying that the senior classes are going to have a 2 weeks vacation with Ryonan!!!!"

"W-with Ryonan?" Megumi said and blushed.

"2 weeks? Vacation? IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SCHOOL YEAR?" Kyande said.

"Yep." Mitsui said.

"It says: All participants on the prom queen contest are a MUST! Ryonan asked us if we could join them. But I'm sure it would be fun if you come! The vacation's gonna be in Hawaii. And since the school's earning money, you can just pay half the price!

                                    Signed, the principal." Shigan excitingly said.

"All of the girls have to wear a bikini!!" Sakura said.

"A WHAT?! A BIKINI?! I DON'T WEAR THOSE! I haven't! One piece's fine." Kyande started to panic.

"Kyande… one piece won't hook them up!" Megumi said.

"Bikini? Nice…" Mitsui said and laughed.

"Shut up, Mitsui!!!!!!!!" Kyande said blushing. " I won't go!"

"You have to!" Megumi said.

"I won't!!!!"

            The day before the vacation, Megumi and Mitsui slept in Kyande's house so that they could get ready anytime. Then, the day of their vacation…(that's it!)

"Kyande… wake up." Mitsui said.

"Mitsui… fifteen… okay? Okay."

"No. Megumi's gonna get mad at you." Mitsui said trying to wake her up slowly (and sweetly!).

"It's gonna be okay."

"Just sleep at the plane."

"B-But I want to sleep."

"I'm sorry." Then Mitsui held her hands and pulled her up. Kyande was still sleepy that she didn't realize that her head's resting on Mitsui's chest.

"… Kyande wake up…" Mitsui said. _Though I said that, I don't want this to end… he thought. He was brushing Kyande's hair. Kyande suddenly gained energy and just sat up and stretched her arms in the air._

"AH! A nice dream. Good morning, Mitsui." Kyande said.

"Good morning. I'll go down now, okay?" Mitsui said, blushing.

"Okay." When Mitsui went out of the door, she bit her lip, trying to control her smile.

            When she went down, she saw Megumi packing up her things.

"Good morning, Megumi."

"Good morning, Kyande. Well? Pack your things up now!"

"Okay." Then she went upstairs again and packed up.

            She searched her room for her things. She even brought the locket Rukawa gave her three months ago. Then, their family picture. After she finished, she went to Rukawa's room right away.

"…Kaede…" She said. Avoiding her loud voice, using a very soft voice.

"Are you leaving now?" Kaede said with his eyes closed.

"Yes. And Ayako said, if ever you need something, just go to her place. Everytime you go to her house, say thank you, okay?"

"Okay. Take care."

            Kyande gave Rukawa a look. She was shocked. And then she smiled and kissed Kaede on the cheek.

"I'll miss you, Kae-chan."

"Okay. Just remember to call. But don't bug me." Kyande laughed and said "Okay." Then she kissed him again and went out of his room.

            "Ready to go?" Megumi asked Kyande.

"Yep. Where's Mitsui?" 

"Outside. Preparing his car."

"Right. Shall we go out now?"

"I'm so excited! Of course we should!" Then she pulled Kyande out of her house.

            At the car… Kyande was silent. And Megumi noticed it.

"Kyande. Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Nope. You're not."

"I AM okay!"

"Tell us, are you in love?"

            Mitsui cleared his throat loudly. Kyande looked at him and said "Of course I'm not! It's just that I'm worried about Kaede."

"If you really trust him, you don't need to worry about him. He can handle his self." 

"You're right, Megumi. Thanks."

"YAHAH! Girls! We're here. Get our tickets now." Mitsui said, excitingly.

            The two of them went out of the car and waited for Mitsui's dad to park.

"Thanks for the ride, dad." Mitsui said.

"No prob. Take care of your girl friend there, okay?"

"DAAAAAAAAAAAD! SHE'S NOT MY GIRL FRIEND!!!!!!"

"Oh. Right. You already told me that, blushing. Bye!"

"Bye dad." Mitsui waved at his father.

            When his dad came out of the airport, someone bumped Kyande, obviously on purpose, and went to Mitsui.

"Ooh! Mitsui! You're going to sit with me, right?" It was Shigan.

"No."

"…. Then who're you going to sit with?"

"My bags?"

"No. With me." Then she looked at Kyande and raised an eyebrow.

"But if you're going to have a romantic seat with Kyande…" she continued.

"Mitsui! Go sit with her, PLEASE!" Kyande said. Of course that was hard to say. She like Mitsui but she's only hiding it deep inside.

"No, Kyande. I'm sorry, but I won't. I'll sit with Okumo (the guy sitting at his back)."

            Kyande again bit her lip, trying to hide the bliss she's feeling.

"Whatever you say, Mitsui." Then she looked at Shigan and teased her with a smile.

            Then they went to the plane their class paid for. Megumi sat with Kyande. Okumo sat with Mitsui. And Shigan sat with Sakura.

"Aww… I'm hungry. Just let me eat, Megumi." Kyande begged her friend.

"Ugh! Kyande! If you eat and eat and eat, you'll be fat! And you won't have the opportunity to wear your bikini!"

"Oh. You don't need to worry about that. I brought a one piece.

"I have to worry about that! I spent money just to buy you one!"

"YOU BOUGHT ME ONE?!"

"Of course, I did!"

"I'll just have to kill you with my own hands."

"Why? You said you've never wore one before. Why not use this opportunity?"

"If Kaede's here, then he sure will kill you."

"Then I'll kill him back."

"Whatever."


	11. Relax? Can't

Candy: Actually, I think the last chapter was the sweetest. What do you think? You bet I liked that. That's the most romantic part of the story I've ever wrote.

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          

Chapter eleven: Relax? Can't.

"Kyande!! Wake up! We're here!" Megumi waked Kyande up.

"So what if we're here?"

".. You don't get it, do you?"

"Oh. Riiiight. My butt hurts."

"Mitsui. How long have we been sitting here?" Megumi asked Mitsui who was sitting at the back.

"I don't know."

"Right. You kept on thinking about Kyande? Why, she's over here!"

"MEGUMI!!!" Mitsui and Kyande said.

"What?"

"You guys, we're supposed to be outside now." The class president said.

"We are? I used to hate landings." Kyande said.

"Well, now that you know, get out."

"Err-sorry."

            Then they collected their valuables. When they went out, they saw the sight. It was really wonderful there. 

"Wow!" Megumi said and dropped her bag. Kyande tried hard to pick it up, carrying her big bag stroller and her back pack. 

"Megumi… please don't go too excited. It hurts me."

"Oh. I can't help it! You're so lucky that you and your rich family have been here."

"Megumi. I wanna rest now."

"You're telling me you want to rest when all you did was sleep?"

"So not!"

"Right. I forgot you breathe too."

"Whatever! You kept on looking at your mirror anyway!"

"Sheesh. Just stop that. We're being left." Mitsui said.

            They walked and followed the other students. Actually, they only had two airplanes for Shohoku. Some of them didn't come. Kyande stopped and looked around. Megumi stopped too and called her attention.

"Oi! Kyande! Guess what! We're being left behind!"

            But she didn't hear what Megumi said. She was still looking around as if she's desperately looking for something. Mitsui snapped his fingers in front of her and, fortunately, they caught her attention.

"Yo. Sorry." Kyande told Mitsui, shaking her hands.

"What's the matter? Are you hungry?"

"N-No."

"I think you really are tired. Come on. Let's go." Mitsui said and smiled at her. She can't feel any bliss like what she felt yesterday. But she smiled without even knowing she smiled. She walked with them. The bus they rented was there. They were one of the last batch to come in, so they joined Ryonan. Kyande felt as if her head is heavy. Maybe it's because she's a little bit sleepy. She accidentally dropped her head into her seatmate's shoulder. And when she looked up, it was Sendoh. She didn't waste a time and said sorry to him.

"What's with you? That's okay." He said. _If you like to sleep on my shoulder, I suggest you do it now and I won't let you go._

"Ah… right. Something's wrong. Sendoh…"

"Um?"

"If…"

"HEY SENDOH!!!!!!!!" Megumi excitingly screamed out the happiness she felt in her heart.

"H-Hey. Do I know you? You look really familiar."

"Megumi… Remember?"

"Oh.. hey." Megumi gave him a smile. Then Sendoh replied her with a gorgeous smile._ What's this? I'm with Sendoh. Every time I'm with him, I feel great. I feel as though I can't breathe. But I can breathe. Maybe it's because I'm too nervous leaving the one I love behind. Hey. Can that really happen? _

"KYANDE!" Megumi yelled at her friend.

"WHAT?! Don't yell!"

"How can I not yell? Sendoh's been calling you for like, A MINUTE!"

"I'm sorry."

"Are you okay, Kyande?" Sendoh asked her.

            Then, the bus suddenly stopped. They already reached their destination. It seemed so fast for Kyande. But it wasn't. Sendoh leaned close to Kyande who seemed to be turning red. Mitsui pushed Sendoh really soft away from her and said "Would you mind helping Kyande with her bags? I'm kinda busy holding SOMEONE'S bags here." Mitsui said and looked at Megumi who pretended to be looking at the sights.

"Okay. If it's for the one I…" Sendoh stopped and thought about what he's saying.

            Everybody looked at Sendoh. Kyande knew she was in their minds. So she started a conversation.

"Ma. Let's go! I think the beach's really cool! Ne, minna! Let's go watch the sun come down together, okay?" They all smiled and thought about the sight that they're about to see. Kyande and Megumi were really excited. When they went to the hotel at the beach that their school has paid for, it's a good thing they caught the last two left. Or else they'll have to find another hotel. 

"KYAAAAAAAANNNNDEEEEEEEE!" Megumi screamed really loud while her hands waving in the air like she's really excited.

"What now?"

"It's 2:00 pm!"

"Um… to tell you the truth, I know that. You don't have to tell me." She told her while they all began walking.

"HEEEEERE!" Megumi showed her a piece of cloth.

"MEGUMI! That's a… a… bra! How dare you show that in front of Sendoh and Mitsui!"

            Mitsui laughed really hard that he cried so hard. Megumi looked at Kyande who was in dot eyes. Sendoh raised an eyebrow with his beautiful smile.

"W-What?"

 "HAHAHAHAHA! KYANDE! HAVE YOU REALLY LIVED YOUR… YOUR LIFE WITH…A…. A…. A…. ONE-PIECE!!!!!!! HAHAHA!" Mitsui said, barely breathing and barely even talked.

"W-Why…?"   Megumi joined Mitsui and laughed. Sendoh can't laugh even though he tried. Kyande looked down and asked herself if there's something that she said. Sendoh came to Kyande and hugged her. Kyande didn't hesitate to look up at him. Mitsui stopped and looked at them. 

"Hey Sendoh. Don't you think you're over caring for her?" Mitsui said with his eyes seriously challenging him.

"At least I care for her instead of laughing at her, don't you think so, Mitsui?"

"Darn you! Are you challenging me?!" Mitsui said and stood up and pulled Kyande closer to him. But he can't get her to his side since Sendoh's holding Kyande's hands and pulling her.

"If you want to settle a fight then I have no choice but to defeat you." Sendoh said as he pulled her more close to him.

"Ouch… hey. Stop." Kyande said.

"Why don't you fight me now? You good-for-nothing-trying-hard rookie?!" Mitsui said and pulled her too.

"HEEY! YOU'RE HURTING MY BESTFRIEND!" Megumi said trying to pull her too.

"Umm… guys… GUYS! STOP!" Kyande said with her eyes closed.

"Woops. Sorry." Megumi said.

"Why don't you two go to your room now and Megumi and I will sleep!!!!"

"NOOO! Kyande! It's already 2:30! What do we do? I know! Let's hurry up and change!"

"I don't want to wear that. Besides, we've just arrived here. Why don't we eat?"

"Eat? EAT? EAT?! You want to eat?! Tell you what, NO! Let's go now. Mitsui, Sendoh, could you guys please carry the other bags for us?" Megumi said.

            When they arrived in their room, Megumi widened her eyes and smiled really big. Kyande felt happy for her friend. _I've never seen her be happy, happy. Kyande thought. But her head was being heavy again. __Oh no. Not again. I want to spend some more time with Megumi and my other friends. Megumi went to Kyande and said "Hey! Let's go change now!"_

"Hey. You three go first. I think I have to… umm… brush my hair for a while."

"Oh, I'll help you do that."

"No, Megumi. I have a… different kind of brushing my hair. I'll be after you within 15 min."

"Are you sure you're gonna go?"

"Of course I am! I paid for this. I promise I'll go down."

"Okay, then. Mitsui, do you want to go down now? You too, Sendoh?"

"Sorry. But I'll wait for Kyande." Mitsui said.

"I'll wait for Kyande too." Sendoh said.

"No. Please go with Megumi. Sometimes, someone needs to be alone and think of some things, right?" Kyande said.

"If that's what you want… Then I'll go." Sendoh said and went out of the door worrying for Kyande.

"How about you Mitsui? Aren't you going down now?"

"No. I'll stay with you."

"Look, a boy can't look at a girl who fixes her self. Now go down."

"B-but…"

"Pleeeaaase!"

"Okay. But be there within 15 min, okay?"

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Bye, Mitsui."

            Then Mitsui went out of the room. Kyande immediately closed her room and rested her body on her comfy bed. She looked at the clocked. And she closed her eyes. And then she looked at the clock again and widened her eyes with panic.

"What?! So fast! I only have 3 min. before they come up here!!!!!!!! Got to hurry!" 

            Then she stood up and looked for the swimsuit she brought with her. She also brought a very big shirt. She was so panicked that she didn't even bother to look at her way because she's fixing her hair. When she looked to her way, she saw Sendoh and she bumped into Sendoh.

"Ah! Sorry, Sendoh!" Then she went away on top of Sendoh and ran away. She looked back again and raised an eyebrow. "S-SENDOH! Oh! Sorry!" The she went to him again and helped him get up.

"I see you're in a hurry. I think fifteen minutes brushing is okay."

"I… ah… had to massage my feet."

"Oh… I see. So, let's go down now. Hey. I thought you're going to change to swimsuit?"

"Sendoh, if it's time to swim, then that's when I'm going to putt his shirt off. I borrowed this from Kaede. Even this shirt's big for him."

            They went out of the hotel and found Megumi and Mitsui. Megumi excitingly pulled Kyande to the cottage that their class rented. They all talked about Sendoh and Mitsui since Sendoh is the only Ryonan there. It's already 6:05 when Kyande looked at the time. 

"Megumi, it's time." She whispered.

"Oh. Right." She smiled and stood up. "Could you please excuse us? Thanks." Megumi said in front of the class then she pulled Mitsui and Sendoh away. They found a really good spot. None of them spoke because they're all too busy to watch the sun come down. When it was already 8:00 pm, Kyande excused her self from Megumi and told her she's gonna go walk for a while. 

_I really like this vacation. This is the first time I've done this. I think this is really fun. And this is really relaxing. _When she reached the part where there's nobody there, she sat down and looked at the moon. _It's so beautiful. I wonder if Kaede's watching this too. I miss Kaede already. I can't believe he finally met the love of his life, basketball. I used to like basketball. I don't know why I ended to play it. And…_ before she could think about her next word, she heard a voice.

"Can I sit down?" It was Mitsui.

"Oh. Sure. I knew it. You spied on me."

"I did not. I just followed you. That's all."

"Micchy…"

"Yeah?"

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          

Candy: Hahaha! Stay close for the next chapter! I just want people to be thrilled. What do you think Kyande's gonna ask Mitsui? I WON'T TELL YOU!  *yihee! Kilig sila!*


	12. The suspect is love

Candy: Ooh! I am SO happy right now! Who won't? I love the fanfic that I just saw! It's so sweet! Phew. I almost typed swett. Weird, huh. My neck hurts, my hands are killing me, and I weirdly shivered because of fear earlier when we went to the mall, I was playing 'dance maniacs' and that was the first time I shivered when dancing with the 'dance maniacs'! Geez! I still can feel the way I shake. Thanks to my great sister, I wouldn't have shaked that much in front of other people! I think there were twenty HUMAN (Yes! Human!) there! Egad! I'M SO HUMILIATED! You don't know the way I feel right now. So… *tears!* so alone! So empty! So me! Oh. Never mind. Please continue reading my fanfic! I really thank everybody who reviews my fanfic! 

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          

Chapter twelve: The suspect is love.

"What do you think about me?" Kyande said. _W-W-What?__ What did I say? Did I just ask if he has a crush on me?! AH! I'll die! I'll die! I'll die! Yep, right now!_

"(he laughed softly) What do you mean about that? If what I'm thinking is wrong, then I don't know what you're talking about. Do you mean… the… way I feel for… you?"

"I… ah… whatever you think of me." _UGH! What's with me?!_

"I think… that you're a pretty girl… and I think… I'm…"

            Kyande's eyebrows rose trying to find out what he really thinks about her. She wanted only one answer. She won't regret that she did this. But she might if he says what she doesn't expect. Before Mitsui spoke… he went closer to Kyande with no more space to spare between them. Then, he placed his hand to her head and let her rest to his chest. Kyande felt this before. She relaxed on his chest as Mitsui hugged her, with their hands holding each other.

"What do you think the way I feel about you?" Mitsui said sweetly.

Kyande enjoyed the way Mitsui caressed her cheek. 

"Mitsui… look at the moon. It looks so beautiful, doesn't it?" Kyande said, not trying to ignore Mitsui's words. She just doesn't know what to say. She tried to hide her feelings that weren't developed before. She wanted to reply to Mitsui. But the right words won't come out. They finally hid inside her. This is the first time she felt love for a stranger. She didn't thought she's gonna fall for Mitsui.

"Kyande… answer me. Do you love me… or not? I will try to accept that you love Sendoh, if you do."

_I-If, I love Sendoh?__ Sendoh. Yes, Sendoh. Have I forgotten why I am here? Have I forgotten that I am caught in the middle? Have I lost to my own heart? My feelings? My head? _

"… Mitsui. Please don't make me choose." Kyande said and she's also trying to hold her tears back.

"Kyande… before you make a decision, I want to tell you that I love you." Mitsui stopped right after he said that. _I wasn't thinking. What am I saying?_

Tears started to fall down from her eyes. It hurts her because she knew this would happen. But she didn't care. She didn't know how hard it will be. She didn't make a plan. But the past was different. She did know Mitsui's feelings. But she didn't thought it could be as true as Sendoh's. 

"Mitsui… please. I beg you. Don't make me decide. I want to make the right decision." She whispered really soft and her tears seemed so calm right now.

"No. I'm not rushing you. I just want you to choose me. But I know that it will hurt me if you choose Sendoh because all I can say is: I am more in love with you than Sendoh does."

The moment Mitsui finished his sweet words; Kyande did the unexpectable for Mitsui. She went away and almost pushed Mitsui. Mitsui's heart broke as he saw Kyande's face full of tears. It was obvious that she was trying to hide what's her eyes are producing with her shoulder length hair.

"No, Mitsui! What do you know about Sendoh?! You don't even know him! I don't think you know if he exists! I think you wished he doesn't exist!!!!" She tried to walk away with her hands on her face. _What did I just do? I felt so girly back there!! I saw this in the movie before and I hated the way they do this! I didn't expect this to happen! I didn't expect this would happen to ME! I'm not supposed to be weak!!!! This is not the way I want!_

With Mitsui following the depressed, crying and running because of him girl. He stopped and watched her walk away. His heart sunk when he saw her cry. He knew that she was a tomboyish, stubborn girl before. But not now. He went to the cottage where five boys are sitting, drinking. 

Kyande saw a very good spot where she's close to Mitsui, not knowing it, and where nobody will see her. She cupped her hands to her face and started to cry again.

_What?! What?! WHAT! What now? What I did was wrong. I hate Shigan because she's always humiliating me. I used to hate her because she's judging people around. And she's a bully! But… I did that to the person I love. Just because I stood up to Shigan, that doesn't mean I'm brave! I can't even protect my self from him! He's being too dangerous for me… And yet, I judged him. _

She again shook her head wiped her tears away. Determined to do what her heart wants her to, she walked back where she left Mitsui.

When she passed over by the cottage, it took her a minute to look at Mitsui and realize it's him. She angrily walked to Mitsui who was drinking, and laughing with the guys beside him.

"Mitsui!" She said and placed one hand to Mitsui's shoulder.

"She's the girl you're talking about?" The boys beside him said. They all looked at her. Mitsui did too. She knew the boys. They're form Shohoku high too. When he steadied his eyes on hers, Kyande held her hand back because of fear. But then, she recalled the thinking she did. And with all her courage, she ignored the laughing boys.

"Mitsui! Since when did you learn to drink?! You look like a tomato! Give that to me and take a rest to your room!"

The boys laughed more. Mitsui stood up and held her hand. He dragged her back to the place where Mitsui confessed his love. And then, he placed Kyande to the rock, with her back having a hard time with the rough rock.

"Mitsui, let go of me!!!" She said, avoiding tears. 

"What?! After you ignore me? You're my first love, Kyande! The first! Why did you ignore me?"

"W-What are you talking about?! You're just drunk!"

            Mitsui's eyes became sharper as he looked on Kyande's eyes. Kyande cried because she's scared for her self. She freaked out because Mitsui wasn't saying anything and his hands were too tight.

 "SENDOH! SENDOH, HELP!!!!" She cried, desperately needing Sendoh, needing help. She saw Mitsui's eyes became mad. Then, he leaned his face closer and held her tighter, trying to stop his lost self. Then he punched the part of the rough rock, which is really close to her.

"Sendoh… Sendoh… SENDOH! It's always Sendoh! MITSUI!!! What's with Sendoh? You're so selfish! You just enjoy the comfort yourself! You don't care about me OR Sendoh! You care about your self! You don't care about those people around you being hurt! You just don't know how hard it would be at the end!" Mitsui yelled, and hurting her more with his grip on her hands.

_Mitsui, you're right. I didn't care. I didn't thought about that. But, I have an excuse._

She looked to Mitsui's eyes and gave up fighting with his hands. Many feelings are confusing her. But she didn't know that. Because she know what to say and nothing else matters more.

"Mitsui, how about you?! Why didn't you think about my feelings, being caught in the middle? Making decisions?! Do you know how hard it is to regret something? Do you know that I can't undo it once I regret it? You're selfish too! You didn't care about me… OR SHIGAN!" She said. It wasn't fear that overcame her now. She can't feel anything. But she can feel that what she's doing is right. Mitsui became madder. He banged her hands against the rough rock, causing her hands to bleed. 

"What?! Why would you care about Shigan now? So, are you saying that I should love Shigan, than the one I love?"

"…I'm not saying that. I… I don't know. Just let go of me!!" She said trying to fight him back, but fails. Mitsui kissed Kyande on her lips. Kyande became furious and bit him on his lip. Mitsui's head went up and looked at her.

"What did you do that for?!" Mitsui angrily asked.

"What did you that for?! How dare you?!" Kyande said, looking at his bleeding lip.

"Ugh. Kyande… I just want to tell you something." Mitsui said, with his calm voice, the voice that Kyande needed. Then, he placed his head closer to her cheeks, he felt Kyande's cheeks. Kyande looked at him.

"I know what I'm doing!" He said. And then, he looked at her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Mitsui said. Then he freed his hands from Kyande's. He watched him walk away. She didn't know what happened. But she can't think of that now. Then she inside the hotel and went to Megumi and her room. She didn't cry. But she felt sleepy. And then she slept.

It's already their twelfth day in Hawaii. Two days more. When she woke up, the first thing she saw was the ceiling. And then Megumi. She dreamt about what happened again. And then she stood up. Walked to the kitchen and prepared their breakfast. 

When the night came, she had fun with Megumi. She said that her most favorite part of the day was eating. Then they all laughed. When she walked away again and went to the spot where Mitsui and Kyande fought each other, she again sat there. Hoping that Mitsui followed her again. She felt that someone followed her. So she looked on her side and looked up. It was Shigan.

"Hello." Shigan said and walked to her. "Can I sit down with you?"

"I… ah… sure." Kyande said and smiled for her. Shigan sat down beside her. _Whoa. Did Shigan really sit with me? I mean, that's new! _

"Kyande…"

"Yes?" 

"Can you be my friend?"

Kyande looked at her again and widened her eyes.

"Your friend?"

"Yes!"

"Why would you want me to be your friend? I thought you hate me for making Mitsui my friend?"

_But the problem is you two are more than friends._ Shigan thought.

"I'm just kind of fed up with this mean thing."

"Then why not?!" Kyande said. Shigan looked at her and smiled too.

"That's all." Then she stood up, still looking at Kyande.

"That's all?"

"Let's go, Kyande, to the cottage. I want everybody to know you're my friend now."

Kyande smiled and stood up too, with her hand holding Shigan's. When they reached the cottage, Shigan cleared her throat really loud and made a speech.

"From now on… Kyande and I are officially bestfriends." Shigan said. Sendoh, Mitsui, and Megumi's eyes widened. And so did everybody else.

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          

Candy: Yay! What went on her mind? I'm excited too! I'm just planning what would happen in a chapter and write some lines in the computer! So even I don't know what would happen next! Hehe. Please review!


	13. Not so fast!

Candy: This typing thingy is so tiring. I don't think I can go on with my life! Nah. Wait. If my life stops, this fanfic will too. I didn't thought about that! Man, am I stupid! Hehe. Please continue on.

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~

Chapter thirteen: Not so fast!

            Even Sendoh was amazed. _I thought she said this girl has always bullied her?_ Sendoh thought. Sakura dropped her jaw, and shook her head. Then she stood up.

"Shigan! What are you talking about?!" She said with a demanding voice.

"What? Just because I already have friends, that doesn't mean I can't have more!" 

"But you didn't tell us about this! You didn't trust us at all!!"

"What?!! I didn't say that! You…!" 

Kyande already stopped Shigan's next words. She knew that her words were so violent. How won't she know that? She experienced it. 

"Ma. Ma. So, Shigan, look at the foods! They're so delicious! Why don't we eat! WOW! I can't believe there's still a pizza left!" She said and finally forgot about the problem. She sat next to Megumi and Shigan sat next to Kyande.

"ITADAKAMISU!" She yelled cheerfully, raised the pizza and ate.

Megumi can't eat because Shigan was so close to her. She promised her self never to talk to her. EVER! Now, she can't believe she's right there, close to her. Kyande was enjoying her pizza when Megumi suddenly came to her senses and discovered what Kyande was eating.

"You… You! Why are you eating that?!" She said while trying to get the pizza out of her hands.

"Ahh…. Ah… ACK! Megumi! I bit my tongue!" She said. She was trying to eat the pizza while Megumi was trying to take it away. That's how it happened.

"Do you have any idea how greasy and fatty this food is?! You…! You disobeyed me behind my back!" Megumi said.

"Oi, oi, Megumi. I can only eat greasy foods whenever I'm alone! My mother and father won't let me eat this! So, please!!!" She said and begged Megumi.

"No… You…" she was about to say another word when someone started to scream like mad. When they looked at it, there was a man yelling at Shigan. Shigan was bowing repeatedly. But still, the man was screaming at her. Kyande and Megumi looked at each other, feeling somewhat sorry for Shigan. And then, Kyande bit her lip and stood up.

"Sir, is there any problem?" She politely asked.

"Yes, there is! This girl spilled some juice… on an antique figuring!" He said furiously and pointed at Shigan. Kyande went to the man and started to negotiate.

"If this is really antique, you know this shouldn't be at the table where this could be damaged." She said.

"What?! And how're we supposed to attract people without this?!"

"Okay, let's say you're 'right'. So, don't worry. I'll pay for that."

"Pay for this?! No way! My great, great, super great ancestor made this! And who are you to stand over me?! I'm the manager!"

"So what?! My father can buy your stupid cottage! Or maybe even the hotel! Do you know who I am?!"

When she said the last word, she dropped a large amount of blood. The manager raised his eyebrow and placed his hands on his waist.

"So, who are you?!" He said, with his moustache reaching his nose.

"I'm a Rukawa. And my father is a very successful business man. If you want me to recite all of his business, then I won't be able to finish today!"

_Sheesh__.__ For once I never thought that being a Rukawa isn't that bad. She thought._

"Well, I don't care, young lady! You pay this antique figuring with the price of the hotel or you become a servant for the whole six hours and your father won't lose the people's respect for him because of you!!!" He yelled. Then she answered fearlessly. She picked the second choice. Mitsui stood up and was about to talk to Kyande about what she just did. But He can't. They argued. _"Mitsui, how about you?!__ Why didn't you think about my feelings, being caught in the middle? Making decisions?! Do you know how hard it is to regret something? Do you know that I can't undo it once I regret it? You're selfish too! You didn't care about me… OR SHIGAN!" The words that Kyande said repeated to his mind and he froze, as he watched Sendoh talk to her._

"Kyande! Why did you do that?!" Sendoh said, yelling at Kyande.

"If I don't do that, then… Shigan won't be able to go to the prom. His father'll know about this and she'll be grounded."

"What? How did you know that?!" Sendoh again yelled at her.

"She told me! Friends don't hide to each other. Sendoh… could you do me a favor and just sit to your chair! If you don't respect my decision, then I'm sorry, I can't do anything about it!!!" She said.

Sendoh's eyes started to become teary. He can't believe that she's doing this. But of course, he didn't cry! What kind of muscular, basketball superstar is he? He imagined the vision of her working and he doesn't want that. He ran away in to the hotel and went to his room. Kyande already started with Megumi helping her. They were cleaning the figuring. And they were doing that for like, two hours! Megumi became tired and rested beside Kyande.

"Are you okay, Megumi? You know, you didn't have to help me. I can do this all by my self."

"Come on. Then, it'll be much harder if you are alone! What kind of friend will I be then?" She said and smiled. Then, they both laughed. 

"Megumi…?"

"Yeah?"

"I feel like someone's watching us. I mean… from afar."

"Phew. I thought I'M the only one who imagined that."

Then, they both looked at each other and then looked at their back. Nobody was there. Then they continued on cleaning. Right after they finish the statue, they went on with cleaning the cottages.

"AH!!!" Kyande screamed. Megumi immediately ran to her and looked at her.

"H-Hey! What happened?" She worried for her friend.

"Happened? Oh… the screaming thing? Oh, it's nothing. I just screamed with joy. We only have one hour more."

Megumi closed her eyes and then slapped Kyande.

"ORO! Nanda?!" She said, touching her cheeks.

"You! I thought something happened! You worried me! But anyway, it's good. Because it's already twelve o'clock. Okay, I'll go clean the large kitchen while you clean these rooms that are listed over here." She said then showed Kyande the list. Then, with the broomstick and the feather duster, she went to the rooms. After she finished ten, she smiled and stretched her hands up.

"Ah… two more rooms to go and I'm finally at peace!"

Then, she went to the second to the last room she should clean. She was knocking, but nobody was answering. That's when she finally decided to use the keys that the manager gave her. When she placed the broomstick down, she heard someone talking, and she listened because she heard Sendoh's name.

"Sendoh!"

"Reina, you're the one I like."

"You're not really showing it to me, you know!" Then she heard her cry.

_Reina__?__ You're the one I… LIKE? What… maybe it's not Akira Sendoh. Maybe it's another Sendoh. How could Sendoh have an ex? His trait's not showing why! _

Then with her full courage, she went to look at the couple. Her heart burst into tears, broke in to pieces, almost died, when she saw it was the Sendoh she knew, and the hardest part for her was, she saw them kissing each other.

Kyande cried. Because she stupidly loved Sendoh. Why didn't it occur to her that he already have someone? She cried silently, and it was really hard for her to do that because she can't let go of the emotions that are inside. She picked the broomstick up and went outside of the room. She ran to her room where she found Megumi already sleeping. She went to the bathroom. And then, she cried.

_W-Who's Reina? Why didn't Sendoh tell me about her? How could he betray me? That stupid idiot! What's with him?! She looked at the mirror, she saw her face, and she thought that it was already perfect, thanks to her friends. _Is there something about my appearance? _Then she cried again, looking at her self on the mirror. Then, she saw her cellfone. She opened it and saw Kaede's name. She pushed the button and called Kaede. _

"Hello?" Kaede's boring voice said.

"Kae-chan… how are you?" She asked as she smiled. Her smile was full of air that Kaede heard her.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked, without changing the tone of his voice. He wasn't THAT stupid not to know about when someone tries to hold back something.

"N-No. I'm… just having a competition with Megumi. We have to hold our breaths. We should try that sometimes. So, how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"You're not yet sleeping. Why?"

"Ayako and Ryota's here."

"They are? Can I talk to them?"

Kaede called Ryota first.

"Hello, Kyande, how're you?" Ryota said giggling.

"Oh, I'm fine. Thanks. How's it goin' with Aya-chan?"

"Oh… it's really fine. We had some time alone too."

"Really?! That's great!"

"Do you want to talk to Aya now?"

"Yes. Thanks."

Then, Ryota handed the phone to Ayako.

"KYANDE! I miss you."

"Aya-chan!!! I miss you too! How're you?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Megumi's sleeping."

"How's Mitsui?"

She frowned… and she didn't talk for a moment.

"Kyande, are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just make sure you and Ryota get together!"

"Yeah. I'm going to give the phone to Kaede now."

"Yeah, thanks. Hello? Kaede?"

"Hey."

"Take care, okay?"

"Okay."

"Say 'thank you' to Ayako and Ryota for taking care of you. I love you VERY much. I miss you too. Buh-bye!"

"Love you. Bye."

Then they both hang up.

She went out of the room and finally slept with Megumi.


	14. A friend not in need

Candy: Aya! How's life? Our computer's acting so weird! That's all! Bow.

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          

Chapter fourteen: A friend not in need

"Hey, girl! Wake up!!!" Megumi said, desperately wanting her to wake up.

"Megumi… I'm… sleepy… don't wake me up." She said trying to avoid Megumi.

"Hey! You're sick! You have to drink your medicine!" 

"What sick?"

"Don't pretend, you idiot! Just drink this up!" She handed the small round thing and tried to put it in to her mouth. But Kyande was resisting.

"Eew! Yuck! I hate tablets! They taste so weird! I'm not sick! You're the one who's sick!"

"I… am?! No, I'm not! Hey, isn't it time to go out now? It's already ten o'clock, right?"

"You're right. Do you still want to go out? Cause, you're sick. And you might faint. You know what…" She sat next to Kyande at the bed. "… I overheard you talking to your self last night."

Kyande looked at her with horror. She just looked at her, not knowing what to do.

"I wasn't talking to my self last night. I was talking to Kaede and the others." She said and smiled.

"No. I even saw you crying. I don't really know what happened, Kyande. So, I you have any problems, you can tell me. I am your friend." She said and opened her arms.

Kyande accidentally remembered about what she saw last night. She didn't want to cry, but she did. She went to Megumi's arms and cried. She cried really hard that she choked. 

"What? You can't tell me there's nothing wrong!" Megumi said, trying to take a look at Kyande's eyes.

"Yes! Yes, there is! I was cleaning last night in to a room. And I saw… them…"

Megumi's heart also busted when she heard Kyande cry more. She even hugged Kyande more tightly because she could feel her loneliness. Even if she was a snob and a friend of Shigan before, she didn't care now. Right now, she only cared for her best friend who was crying to her shoulders, who was confessing things, who trusted her.  

"Them?! Who them? Come on, you will feel much better if you tell me everything that's inside you." She said as she brushed Kyande's hair.

"… Megumi… I am so confused!!! Is there really something about my appearance? Maybe he doesn't want me because I'm so… ugly… not worthy of him! Megumi! I'm really hurt!!!" She said and cried really hard.

"Kyande… who did? Mitsui?! Do you want me to kill him? He's so pain in the butt! Kyande, tell me, I want to help you. And by the way, you're not ugly!! I'm the one who helped you to be the real you! Even Ayako helped me! So, don't you dare say that you're ugly! You know what…" She let go of Kyande and Kyande wiped her tears away.

"What?"

"Well…. I know I don't have the right to say this. But at first, I hate you."

Kyande's chest was surprised. _Hate? Did I hear that right?!_

"W-Why?"

"Well… it's because of two things. First, Sakura said that your skin was so beautiful and you may be beautiful too, if you do a make over." Then she laughed.

Kyande laughed too and she sat much more near to Megumi.

"What's the other one?"

"The other one is… because Mitsui already loved you even if you're not yet beautiful back then…" Megumi said. Her palm closed, her knuckles touching the bed.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Kyande… I know that you love Mitsui too, right? Tell me!"

"Megumi…"

"Tell me! I don't want Mitsui to be hurt! And if ever you don't want him, I'll be right here for him!"

"I…"

Megumi's tears went out of her eyes. It was flowing like a river. Kyande went to Megumi and comforted her the way that she did. She brushed her hair with her soft, white skinned hands. Megumi rested on Kyande's chest. She tried to undo what she just said. But she can't! 

"Megumi…" She started, biting her lip so hard that it bled.

"…?" Megumi looked up at her. Kyande wiped the blood away from her mouth before Megumi could see it. 

"I'm not in love with Mitsui. I wasn't at the first place. And about Mitsui… he doesn't LOVE me! He LIKES me. He knew that I like Sendoh. Why would he bother hurting his self? See?"

Megumi began to smile again. She placed her hands to Kyande's cheeks.

"You're not lying, are you?" She said with a smile. "Because if you are, then I can't accept Mitsui." 

Kyande successfully sunk her emotions inside, causing her to gasp for more air.

"Are you alright?" Megumi said.

"Oh, yeah. Just a little bit out of air. Why would I lie to you? It's just a guy!"

Megumi and Kyande smiled and then laughed, then hugged each other. Megumi didn't want to let go of Kyande. She felt a very light feeling inside. Kyande didn't know what to feel, what to say or how to react. She can't think of anything. But when her thinking lasted longer, she felt like she's mad at her self. _What was I thinking? I lied to Megumi! Wait… I did? NO! I DON'T LIKE MITSUI!!_

"NO! NO! NO!" Kyande yelled at her self. Megumi stopped their hugs when she heard Kyande yell. Then, she looked at Kyande.

"What no?"

"No, no, I'm not sick! See? I was just a little bit hot because of last night. You said I cried, right? My… uh… forehead became hot right after I cried. BUT don't worry! I wasn't and I'm not sick." She said, smiled at Megumi. "Hey, let's go down now. I'll prepare the breakfast now, okay?" She said as she stood up. Megumi nodded and went to her bag to look for something.

After their breakfast, Kyande was about to go to the bathroom to wear the bathing suit when Megumi called her name real loud.

"Ow! Hey, what's the matter? I know, you got fat?" She said laughing.

"No!!! I'm just depressed… again."

"Depressed? Why?"

"You didn't give me any opportunity to see you watching this!" She said and raised the bikini up in the air.

"Oh. Too bad. Okay, hurry up; we'll be late for the PARTAH!" She said dancing.

"KYANDE!"

"W-What?" She said trying to get inside the bathroom immediately.

"You have no choice! You'll HAVE to wear this!"

"But I…!"

"No buts, young lady!" Then she went inside with Kyande. You can hear the screams if you're outside the bathroom, it was really painful. But someone was laughing with joy. Maybe she laughs like a demon, but her laughter was so fruitful.

Mitsui and Sendoh was in the table, not chatting, but fighting.

"You're so crazy! Rock is more powerful than scissors!" Mitsui said, waving his knuckles in the air like mad.

"But still, the scissor can damage the rock."

"That's right, but I'm more right! If a scissor can damage the rock, then the rock can destroy the scissor!" Mitsui said.

Everybody around them was scared. But they knew that what they're fighting about was stupid. No, maybe Sendoh's just stupid. 

"Who's idea's is it to play this game anyway?!"

"Not me." Sendoh said, putting his arms across.

When they looked at the side, they saw a huge crowd. Everybody seemed to be amazed. But most of the people in the crowd were boys. And it seems like the girls are hitting them with rocks.

"What if you throw a scissor to those people than rock?" Sendoh said as he watched Mitsui walk away and went to the crowd. He saw who the source of the crowd is. (Like, duh! He's a basketball star! He's so tall!!!) 

"… Kyande…" Mitsui's soft, sweet and convincing voice whispered to his self. His mouth was wide open as he took a look at Kyande. She was wearing a bikini. He remembered the time when he teased Kyande about the bikini. He wanted to do that now. But he can't. They still haven't talked ever since they fought.

Kyande was trying so hard to give them a smile. Megumi was laughing as she tried to put the cloth in Kyande's waist away. Kyande was looking at the crowd when she felt someone who looks at her specially. When she looked at the direction, she saw Mitsui. His eyes were so beautiful, but it was full of sorrow. Kyande knew that they haven't talk for a while. So she gave Mitsui a look too. Megumi finally succeeded on pulling Kyande's cloth off. When she looked at Kyande, she saw her looking at someone. That made her looks at the person Kyande's looking at. She saw Mitsui. They were in some kind of telepathy.  She thought. She didn't bother to bother them. Because the truth is… she didn't want Mitsui in the first place. She wanted Sendoh. And she knew that the more Kyande knows about her jealousy between Mitsui and her, she'll let go of Sendoh and go to Mitsui's arms. Then she can hook Sendoh without even hurting her best friend.

When the night came, their last night, that is, they had their last vacation party in Hawaii. They all danced, when the music turned sweet. Mitsui danced with Megumi and Kyande danced with Sendoh. Before the music started, she gave Sendoh a smile. Then, the music began.

*Before I fall in love*
    
    My heart says we've got something real
    
    Can I trust the way I feel
    
    Cuz my heart's been through it before
    
    Am I'm just seeing what I want to see
    
    Or is it true
    
    Could you really be
    
    Chorus:
    
    Someone to have and hold
    
    With all my heart and soul
    
    I need to know
    
    Before I fall in love
    
    Someone who'll stay around
    
    (Who warns) my ups and downs
    
    So tell me now
    
    Before I fall in love
    
    Verse 2:
    
    And I'm at the point of no return
    
    So afraid of getting burned
    
    But I wanna take a chance
    
    Oh please
    
    Give me a reason to believe
    
    Say you're the one that you'll always be
    
    Someone to have and hold
    
    With all my heart and soul
    
    I need to know
    
    Before I fall in love
    
    Someone who'll stay around
    
    (Who warns) my ups and downs
    
    So tell me now
    
    Before I fall in love
    
    Bridge:
    
    It's been so hard for me
    
    To give my heart away
    
    But I would give my everything
    
    Just to hear you say...
    
    Someone to have and hold
    
    With all my heart and soul
    
    I need to know
    
    Before I fall in love
    
    Someone who'll stay around
    
    (Who warns) my ups and downs
    
    So tell me now
    
    Before I fall in love

While Kyande and Sendoh were dancing, Mitsui was looking at Kyande. When their eyes met, they didn't give any reaction. They both looked at each other, not knowing what to do. 

After their dance, Kyande excused her self to the bathroom. When she went inside the cubicle, she heard someone talking.

"Shigan, you're really not so genius, are you?" Sakura's voice said. Kyande was about to go out and greet Shigan when she heard her name.

"Kyande's going to be hurt, you know." Sakura again said.

"What were we talking about again?" Shigan's lazy voice said.

"About your "be friends with Kyande so she'll be humiliated with your help" thing. You know what, I feel so uncomfortable to say that. Someone might be hearing us."

"I don't care!" She was drunk.

Kyande gave her self a silent sob. _I'm SO STUPID! I even made someone comfort my Sendoh just because of what I did!_

Then the girls went out.

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~

Candy: Hey… oh, I have nothing to say… buh-… oh wait a minute, do I really have nothing to say? (thinks) Oh… yeah. Nothing. Buh-bye! And oh, to all the people out there who thinks that my fanfic is terrible, then what the heck is your problem? If you don't like it then don't read it! 


	15. Ready, steady, PROM!

Candy: Oh, dear. Here I am, destined to type again. We've just bought our school materials. And I'm tired. It's not that I'm tired, tired. I mean, (umm… excuse me…) I'm going to puke! It's raining here and it's really hot. Well, not really hot, somewhat hot. Okay, that's all.

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          

Chapter fifteen: Ready, steady, PROM!

Kyande went out of the bathroom with her hands on her face. She wasn't crying. She didn't care about Shigan now that she knew that she's a big fake. She doesn't deserve to be treated nice by me at all! She thought. _But then again, Sendoh wants kind girls. So, I think I'll forgive her once she says sorry. When she looked up, Sendoh was there. With the girl she saw Sendoh's kissing last night. Sendoh gave her a worried look. _

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked.

_Sendoh__! You big jerk!!!_

"Yes, I am alright." She said and gave both of them a smile. _Darn you!!! You're the jerkiest jerk I've ever known, Sendoh! Tell me who that girl is!_ "Sendoh, you haven't introduce Rei… ah… your friend here before." She looked down and started to massage her hands.

"She's…" Before he could introduce Reina to Kyande, Reina dragged Sendoh to the dance floor. "Kyande, we'll be right back." Sendoh said, struggling to say that to Kyande. Reina was dancing while Sendoh was trying to catch up with Reina.

_Sigh Of course. Why would I be jealous? I know it's because I like him. But, it's not like I should be mad at him for not telling that. But… it's just that, he should've at least told me that he already belonged to someone else.  Well, Reina's awfully beautiful. I think she's even terribly perfect. Maybe that's why Sendoh loved her. _

She went out of the room and went to the place again where there's no one but her. It would be dangerous if she goes to where Mitsui confessed. She sat there, thinking, and enjoying the sight of the moon, the breeze and the coldness that even made her shiver.

_Like, duh! I'm a tomboyish, childish, selfish, and ugly and… wait, Megumi told me not to tell that. Okay, I'm not ugly, that might even be true. _

"Ugh." She said and touched her forehead. "I'm so pretty... Okay, I suck." Then she concentrated again. She was really caught by the moonlight that she forgot the time and she forgot to meet Sendoh back. When she looked at her wrist watch, it was already ten. She went to the hotel and called Kaede again. While both of them were talking, making fun of each other, Kyande went outside and looked at the moon again.

"Kaede, can you see the moon?" She asked.

"Yes, but I have no intention to look at it for more than ten minutes like what you forced me to do years ago."

"Kaede, it was only last month. Not years ago."

Kyande laughed. She said 'bye-bye' to her little brother and slept. 

            The very next day, she woke up early, excited to go home and hug her little brother again. She woke Megumi up so that they could go to the airport early and they could take some good seats. The bus wasn't crowded yet, but some are already there. Megumi was in the middle of Mitsui and Kyande. Megumi began to be irritated because this isn't what she planned. She should be jealous with Mitsui and her by now. But she's not. She was so mad that she almost popped up inside the bus.

"Okay…" She said calming down. "Did I miss something?" She asked Kyande and Mitsui.

"What did you miss?" Mitsui asked her back.

"Mitsui, I was asking you if I did miss something… between you two!" 

Mitsui and Kyande looked at each other. Kyande's eyebrows rose, giving a sign to Mitsui. But Mitsui was asking her too. So, they both don't know. Megumi looked at Kyande. Kyande looked at Megumi because she might suspect something.

"W-What makes you think about missing something?" She asked.

"Yeah, what's bothering you?" Mitsui asked her too.

"It's just that, you two aren't talking to each other! That's not what I planned!" Megumi yelled at her self, not looking on the both of them. Kyande and Mitsui again looked at each other. 

"Planned? What did you planned? You didn't tell us about your 'plan'." Mitsui asked Megumi whose eyes were closed.

"Okay, first of all, I would like to say sorry to Kyande, I tricked you. I want you to be jealous to me because I'm close to Mitsui always! And I want to say sorry too because I planned for this. That's all." Megumi dropped her hands to her lap.

Mitsui and Kyande laughed so hard that the other students looked at them. A tear fell right out of Kyande's eye. Mitsui barely breathe because of her joke, as he thought.

"Hahahaha! Oh, Megumi, what a plan! Why would I be jealous! You're a planner, aren't you!!!?" Kyande again laughed.

"Yeah… HAHAHAHA!! I… I!! Hahaha! I'm so speechless! Your plan is so stupid!!!" Mitsui said, pointing at Megumi.

_That's a relief. But, wait. I'm not supposed to be relieved. Now that I know I'm relieved, I have to find out that I'm relieved for nothing. Or… something I just don't know what._ Kyande said to her self.

"Okay, now that you know I'm a 'good' planner, you can stop laughing anytime now!" Megumi yelled at both of them with embarrassment. The people around them were also laughing. She blushed even more when she saw Sendoh looking at Kyande who was laughing. Sendoh was also smiling. She didn't care about Sendoh looking at Kyande. But she cared about Sendoh's heavenly smile. God, I wish that I'm Kyande. She told her self. But she thought that, maybe if she just be her self, Sendoh might be in love with her too. Nah. Why does Sendoh like Kyande? Kyande's not that brave, anyway. I can do whatever she can do. I'm smart, I'm prettier than her, I'm tall and I'm a little bit tomboyish! What else is there to get? She told her self. Sendoh sat beside Kyande.

"Hey, you're already laughing. Where were you last night?" Sendoh asked.

"Oh… sorry I didn't come back. I slept early. I talked to Kaede and gave my self a good night sleep. It was very relaxing, you know." She told Sendoh.

The airport's getting close. Megumi was silent, sleeping at Sendoh's shoulder. Kyande seemed so happy while Sendoh's arms are around Kyande. While she was looking at Kyande who was sleeping, something came on her mind.

"Mitsui, would you mind exchanging seats with Sendoh?" She asked Mitsui.

"Why would I do that?" Mitsui asked while he was trying so hard to open up a bag of chips.

"Just do it!!!!!!" Megumi ordered Mitsui. Then, he stood up.

Sendoh looked at Mitsui when he was standing in front of him. Mitsui looked at Sendoh with his eyes blazing. He hated the way his hands travel on Kyande's head. He even looked madder at Sendoh. Sendoh was smiling while his hands stroked Kyande's hair. Sendoh's smile was full of happiness to see that he's winning over Kyande's heart. 

"Will you just get your butt out of that seat and replace my space?!" Mitsui said with full of anger for Sendoh.

"Why?"

"Because Kyande's bestest best friend told us to." Mitsui said, with happiness that he told that too.

Sendoh gave Mitsui a look, then he stood up, holding Kyande's head. As soon as Mitsui sat down, he placed Kyande's head on Mitsui's shoulders. Mitsui's heart sunk. _Did he really do that? What happened? Maybe he wasn't feeling well! His heart sunk more when he felt Kyande's warmness. They were very close to each other. He didn't place his arms around Kyande, but he tried. He just can't do the way Sendoh can. With his full determination to beat Sendoh with this game, he wrapped his arms around Kyande with all his might. But when he was about to enjoy the bliss that he felt while his arms are around Kyande, the bus stopped._

_Shoot!_

Then Mitsui drew his arms away on Kyande. _I ruined my chance!_

He woke Kyande up with disappointment because he had to. They were in the airport already. The time seemed so short. But it wasn't, actually. Only between them.

^          @        *          ^

When they reached Shohoku, every one of them felt so down.

"Argh! Tommorow's a day of torture again!!!!!!" Mitsui said. _But I'm so happy that the Ryonan students finally went away from our lives!!_

"School day's so nice." Megumi said.

"Oh no." Kyande said when she saw Shigan coming closer to them. _What does she want now? OH… right. I haven't told her that I knew what she was planning. Am I smart or what?! _

"Hey, Kyande." Shigan greeted Kyande with her hand waving.

"Don't even get two inches close to me, Shigan!" She yelled at Shigan. Mitsui and Megumi looked at Kyande. WAY TO GO! Megumi told her self.

"What?! I'm your friend, remember!" She reminded Kyande.

"No. We were bestfriends. You think I didn't hear what you were talking on the restroom before? Well, I'm SORRR-RRY. I did hear that. I'm not a real friend to you, am I?" 

"Oh, so you did hear that." She looked at her back, Sakura and the others were standing there. 

"Yeah, I did. Sakura tried to warn you, but you didn't listen. You're gonna pay!" _Oh no! I'm being tomboyish again! What did I say? I'm so dead!_

"Well, I have no intention to 'pay' you. I have no intention to make you pay, either. But we'll see about that. Bye!" She told Kyande. But she didn't say 'good bye' to Kyande or Megumi. But to Mitsui. Yuck. She even gave me a flying kiss! Mitsui thought.

"Okay! I'm going home now! I have to say hello to my little brother. Bye!" Kyande waved at Megumi. And… maybe to Mitsui too. Mitsui waved good bye to her too, but he just waved his hands. He didn't speak.

            The next day, was school day. And surprisingly, at the end of the day, Megumi was quiet.

"I noticed you're a little bit sad today, Megumi. Is there something wrong?" Kyande asked her friend. 

"No, I'm not lonely. It's just… I have something in mind I just don't… OH… MY GOD!" 

"What?"

"Kyande! Kyande! Ooh! Kyande, Kyande, Kyande! What date is it today?" Megumi asked as her hands danced with Kyande's.

"Let me see… it's… February twelve today, isn't it?" 

"YES!"

"Why? What's with you?"

"Look, right after tomorrow, its PROM NIGHT!"

"Oh? And… why're you so happy? Me last prom was a disaster! I had to go to the doctor just to fade the pain my appetite gave me!" 

"AHHH!!!! It's prom! It's prom! YEAH! Kyande, tomorrow, we'll cut classes!"

"Why would we do that?"

"Because, I'm going to give you a treatment!"

"I won't cut classes! We're going to finish early tomorrow.  Maybe because of the prom. So, why cut classes?" 

"Okay, so we won't. But, you'll come over to my house, right?!"

"Sure, why not?"

"YESSSS!"

            The next day, the three of them went to Megumi's house again. Even Mitsui got a treatment. And he hated it. But Kyande hated it more. Well, except for the massage Megumi's mother gave them. And the two of them looked so refreshed. Megumi didn't actually have to have that; her body always looks so refreshed.

            And, at last. It was already the prom night. Megumi gave Kyande a make up. They went too early to the prom. But so many people were already there. 

"You look great, Kyande." Sendoh told Kyande in the table.

"Thanks…" Kyande blushed.

"It'll be better if you just shut up, Sendoh." Mitsui said.

"Mitsui, you're the one who's supposed to shut up!" Megumi yelled at Megumi.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Due to an unexpected 'earliness', we finally decided to start now!" The principal said. Everybody clapped their hands.

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          

Candy: Yay! RAIN! I love rain, it gives me the opportunity to sleep… again. I'm hibernating. Please review my fic! Ja, matta ne! 


	16. So close and yet so far

Candy: Heyow! I've been waiting for this day to come! That's all. ^_^

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          

Chapter sixteen: So close and yet so far

Even Kyande felt happy. _Oh goody. I've been waiting for this day to come! But I don't know if I will be happy after this. All I know is, by tomorrow, I'll be down…_

Mitsui took a glance on Kyande. She was looking on the people who were laughing. And it made his heart heavy once more. How could he give her up? He doesn't know why. He wants to know the answer. But he doubt there's one. Kyande's eyes were like the eyes of an angel. They're surrounded with innocence. And yet, she seemed so tough. No wonder why Kaede's tough. Maybe it's because their family ARE tough. 

Shigan was about to walk to Mitsui. But as soon as she saw Mitsui looking at Kyande, she knew he was being trapped inside the world of love again. It made Shigan even madder. But she didn't disturb Mitsui. Because the truth is, she didn't want Mitsui before. Just when she's just playing with HER feelings, herself, that's when she realized what she felt was real.

Then, the prom really started. They took dinner. And it was so delicious. But Kyande wasn't fascinated or amazed by the meal. Their chef used to cook that. 

Right after their meal, a very romantic sound played. It was "Come a little bit closer" by Brandy. It was her second favorite. 

_…But even though I'll be down tomorrow, I am so glad that I could hug Sendoh like this. Even if I know he likes another girl, I'll fool my self. I'll try to think that he likes me and no one else. Beside us is Reina. And he doesn't even seem to care. His hands are warm, indeed. But… someone else's hands were warm. I just don't know who… Oh, Sendoh._ But the song ended fast. She has just begun enjoying Sendoh's hug. And yet, it already ended the girls went away with their partners and moved to the other guy. She was surprised. It was just like her mother's birthday ball. After she bowed, her eyes widened as she saw Mitsui, looking at her, can't even bow, not knowing what to do. Everybody was already dancing. When someone bumped Kyande, she landed on Mitsui's arms. She tried to look up, but it was too late. Mitsui's already hugging her and he can't let go. He placed Kyande's hands right on his and they started to dance. The song was going slow for Kyande. Just as she wished it would be. When the words "I will be your hero you strength, anything you need. I will be the sun in your sky, I will light your way for all time. Promise you, for you I will." Mitsui hugged Kyande more tightly. She felt Mitsui's warmness. Mitsui brushed Kyande's hair again. They were so close and yet, so far. Then he began to whisper. 

"Kyande… you're feeling well with me now. Why?" He said as he laughed softly.

"… Huh? (laughs) Maybe it's because my favorite song is being played."

"Really? It's the OST for my favorite cartoon." Then he again laughed.

While everybody's eyes were closed, he dragged Kyande out of the room. Then they went to the garden. Kyande looked at Mitsui. When she saw the blue light on his face, he looked up and saw the moon.

"It's so beautiful, ne Kyande?" Mitsui said. He walked closer to Kyande. Her back was only small. He thought. While she was on her back, Mitsui held her on the waist and then he hugged her. Kyande's hands were trapped inside Mitsui's arms. But she liked it. Then, Mitsui forced Kyande to face him. He looked at Kyande who was smiling. Then, he too smiled and touched her cheek. And he laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kyande said, and she laughed too.

"Nothing."

"Does that mean you're crazy?"

"Yes."

"Why is that?"

He didn't answer her for a moment. But then, he laughed softly, felt her softness more and leaned closer on Kyande.

"….. That's because I've already fallen for you completely. The craziest thing I've ever done… Kyande, I love you." Then he kissed her on the lips.

Kyande cried as he said those words. _Your lips are so soft. I wish this won't end. I want the taste of your lips. I love you. God, I love you. _Mitsui said to himself. Kyande thought that it will end now. But it didn't. Right after their kiss, Kyande even cried more.

"Hey… what's the matter?" Mitsui said and wiped her tears.

"Don't tell this to Megumi or Ayako OR Ryota."

"Tell what?"

"Remember when we arrived here in Japan? When I went to our house…"*to the past!*

_I was about to enter the house when I saw my Mother's car. I began to be terrified. But I don't have to be because I have to go inside and see how my brother's doing. Even if she gives me sermons again about their plans for me. When I went inside, I saw her furious face. She stood there, like she's going to kill me. She dragged me to my room where I saw Yoshiro _(don't ask me who that is! ^_^) _Yoshiro was about to stop my mother, but she already spoke._

"Where have you been?!" She asked me.

"I… on a field trip."

"On a field trip?! Leaving your little brother behind?!!" And she pointed on my little brother who was controlling his temper.

"I… I know. But I called him everyday… and…" Tears started to run out from my eyes. I love my mother so much. Then, she slapped me. Kaede walked to our mother and was about to give her a piece of him. But I blocked him before he does anything to our mother. Kaede's eyes widened. And he looked at our mother.

"I ALREADY SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO GO TO HER, THAT'S ALL!" Kaede yelled at our mom. Our mother gave him a look and didn't speak. 

"Mom, just don't hurt my future wife. PLEASE!" Yoshiro spoke.

Our mom calmed down and touched her head.

"Okay. I won't. For now. But I might will if she escapes from the house again." 

"Yoshiro… you called me your… future wife?" I stared at him. "I thought you cancelled that plan? Mom, would you please care to explain?!" 

"You heard him. You're his future wife. Don't tell me you're in love!" Our mom yelled at me. 

"But you didn't tell me anything about that!" I protested and stomped my foot once.

"No arguments now. Our reputation is at your hands. And if you cancel that plan, then we'll have to start over again with the second class business persons. You will marry him whether you like it or not." Then she went out of the room. *And… back to Micchy and Kyande!*

Mitsui just stared at Kyande, without anything to say. But when Mitsui looked on her lips, he wanted to kiss her again. But he just can't.

"When are you going?" He said.

"… Tomorrow morning. I'll be with my little brother. So…"

"So what will be your decision?" Mitsui interfered her.

"To marry him. I can't let my father down. He died for the company. And I can't afford to lose it." She said and looked down.

Mitsui held Kyande's hands and he stood up, and then went to the room again. Kyande stood up with tears on her eyes.

"Hey guys! What're you doing in here?" Megumi asked them cheerfully when she opened the door.

Kyande's tears flowed more.

"Mitsui! I… I still feel the same way. It's not that I'm planning to abandon you. It's just that… I don't want my father's life to be wasted! Mitsui!!" Kyande said, wiping her tears away. He wanted to look back, but he can't let her see him crying too. Megumi ran to Kyande, worrying.

"What's the matter?!" Megumi asked.

"We just had a little talk. That's all. Hey, I'm hungry. Let's go inside!" She said cheerfully.

"You look pretty." Megumi told Kyande.

"Why… thanks. You too. I didn't know Ayako does make up!"

"Oh, I trained her." And they began to walk.

When they went outside, they saw everybody looking for something. Kyuande tapped her class mate on the shoulder and said "What's the matter?". Her class mate screamed. "H-Hey! What's the matter?"

"Ooh! Kyande! You're the prom queen!!!" She said.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!!!!" Kyande said and dropped her jaw.

"OH… OH MY GOOOOODD!" Megumi screamed.

"How did that happened?" 

"Well, Shigan was supposed to be the prom queen. But she refused to be the prom queen. So, technically, you're the queen and Mitsui's the King!" Her class mate said.

Then she looked at Shigan.       

The next day, Megumi was so excited to call Kyande and asked what happened after Mitsui gave her a ride to their home. When she called, no one answered. And then she had the idea of coming by. (Lagot!) 

When she went out of the taxi, she saw a note.

"Hmm… what's this? I can't read it properly! The hand writing's so ugly! Oh. This is Kyande's handwriting." Then she started to read the letter.

"Hmm… it says…:

   To my friends,

            Ayako, Ryota, Sendoh, Mitsui and especially Megumi, thank you for everything. I owe you what I am now. I don't deserve to be a prom candidate before. But I finally became a candidate. You know what; I've waited all of my life to be popular. And now that I am, I'm so amazed that you made a dorky girl get to have a chance to be a prom queen! (Then a drawing of a fox trainer) So, I would like to say thank you very much to my Megumi. And if you see a tiara on my locker, please give it to the rightful owner, Shigan. Please tell her I thank her because she at least gave me the opportunity to be strong. I love you very much Megumi, Ayako. Thanks again for everything!

--Rukawa, Kyande"

Tears came out from her eyes. Then, it reminded her of what happened last night. _Mitsui knew this all along and he didn't tell us?! _Then she called a taxi and went to Mitsui's house.

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          

Candy: What will happen next?! Buh-bye!


	17. For you I will

Candy: As you suspected, this story is bound to end soon. And I really want to have a sequel. *Puppy dog eyes* Pweaze! Oh no. I'm being girlish again. 

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          

Chapter seventeen: "I truly love you…"

She immediately went inside Mitsui's door. And she shouted his name there. Then, she saw him, wearing normal clothes. 

"What do you want?!" Mitsui asked her, angrily and he scratched the back of his head.

"What do I want?! You knew from last night that Kyande's going away! Why didn't you stop her? You're a big fool!" She said, trying to hit Mitsui, but Mitsui fortunately missing her hands. 

"You're the big fool! She told me that was her decision! Where's my right to tell her that she shouldn't do that?! She had a reason. I can't change that whatever I do." Mitsui said and placed Megumi's hands down, calming her.

"… How dare you!" Megumi said. She slapped Mitsui on his cheek and went out of their house.

            The next day was very lonely. Mitsui and Megumi didn't talk to each other. Megumi tried to ditch Mitsui away, but she can't. Megumi stopped walking once and yelled at Mitsui.

"Why are you following me?! I'm mad at you!" She yelled.

"DUH! Kyande called me last night and told me to take care of you... I mean... she told me last night." Mitsui said and looked up while Megumi walked close to him.

"She… called you?!" 

"No."

"Yes, she did! That girl! Why didn't she call me last night?"

Mitsui's eyes looked at the ground, wondering what to say. _Oh, boy. I slipped. What should I do? What should I do?! Megumi's hands pointed at Mitsui and started crying._

"Me-Megumi?!" Mitsui said.

"Listen, it's your fault that she's gone! You didn't take a chance to stop her! You know you can still change her mind!" Then she ran away.

Mitsui didn't even bother to catch up with her. He knew that she was very upset and it was partly his fault. _Sheesh__.__ What's with girls? I don't understand them. I only did what I think is right. I followed my heart and… he started walking, his mind emptied. _No. I didn't. I let her go. But I want to make her happy. I want… I want to make her happy…_ _

            When he got home, he was tired because Akagi kept on yelling at him because he wasn't concentrating. Everybody wondered why. Even he wondered why. When he sat in front of the table, his parents looked at him. He started eating, until he felt annoyed.

"What happened, mom?" He asked his mother.

"Hisashi, I want to tell you something…"

"What is it?"

"Well… I overheard you talking with your best friend yesterday. And I think I know what happened. You're in love, right dear?" She placed her hands on Mitsui.

"No, Mom! Kyande's my bestfriend."

"But you know, couples ALWAYS start as bestfriends."

"Oh, no. Not you too, mom." Then he started to play with the soup using his chopsticks.

"Hisashi… your mom's right." His father joined their conversation.

Mitsui stood up, holding a cup and a pair of chopstick. Before he went out of their dining room, his father gave his last word before he went up to his room.

"Son, follow your heart." Then he walked to his room.

When he sat to his bed, he sighed. _Follow my heart? Whatever. I'll never know what my heart wants!_

!@#

Kyande went to her bed and started to think about her friends.

"I miss Megumi. I can't believe that I gave Mitsui the ONLY call mother gave me!" Then she opened her bag again. _I forgot to arrange my bag. _

When she dug deeper, she saw the bag that she used on her prom night.

"Oh…" Then she hugged it and rested her head on the pillow, still hugging it. _Megumi… Ayako… I'm so… so sorry!_ Then she hugged the bag much more deeper, when she felt something hard that made her open the little bag. She touched something that's shaped like a box. Then, she placed it out of the bag and took a look at it. After a few seconds, her eyes widened and opened her mouth.

"Oh my god. I know what this is. Did someone that night just proposed to me? I can't remember!"

Then she opened the box. She first saw a note it says: To the prettiest girl I know after my mom! *then, a drawing of Mitsui which was kind of chibi, he was holding a basketball*.

She placed the note aside and sighed. There was no ring or necklace.

"What kind of proposal did that jerk do?" She searched her bag one more time, but it wasn't there. _I thought he was romantic and I will feel romantic too. But there's NO SILVER HERE! _Then she placed her bag aside and she tried to sleep. When she opened her eyes, she saw her dog at the door.

"Come here…" She said, and she sat up.

Her dog DID come there, in the bed. That doesn't matter anyway, her dog's always clean. She started to pet her dog because she can't sleep at all. She placed a red ribbon on his neck.

"There…" She whispered. "So, after all of this, maybe I'll learn to love Yoshiro. He's my junior high friend, anyway."

!@#

            Mitsui woke up late. He hurried to his school, but he's late. When he sat down, he felt something unusual but he can't find out what that is. _Oh. Right. Shigan's not shouting at me again. Good. And he rested his head on the chair._

"But I really think Mitsui here; can answer the problem, right?" Their teacher said.

"Huh? What did I do?" He raised his head up.

"That's it. You didn't do anything, right?! GO HERE AND ANSWER THE PROBLEEEEM!" 

Mitsui stood up and went to the board. His hands were shaking when he raised his hand to write on the board. But then, the door violently opened. It was…

"Sendoh?!" Megumi screamed.

Mitsui's head turned to the door, why would Sendoh be here? He thought. Then he placed the chalk down because Sendoh was looking at him and he knew there was something that he wants form him.

"What do you want?" Mitsui coolly said.

Sendoh walked to Mitsui and punched him on the face. Everybody began to feel afraid. But Megumi was confused. _If I'm Kyande, what would I do?_ She stood up, but didn't walk. Mitsui was about to punch him back, but he spoke, which made him stop.

"Go ahead, punch me, and I'll kill you." He said.

"WHAT NOW?!" He placed his hands down.

"You're so stupid. As stupid as a two digit dolphin can be. Maybe even lower than 80."

"Oh, great. Everybody's mad at me, what do want?" He said and started to make fun of his self.

"Shigan called me and said she saw Kyande with someone. And when she asked Kyande what was happening, she answered that she's engaged."

Everybody was shocked. "Tommorow's her engagement party. Go get her, you still have time."

"I won't! Why would I do that?!" Mitsui walked away, but Sendoh caught him.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He screamed.

"Listen, I gave her away because I knew that only one person can make her happy!"

Mitsui froze when he heard what Sendoh said. Kyande's smile suddenly floated out of his mind, he can't believe his self, either. He closed his eyes and opened it once again.

"Megumi." He called. "Let's go…"

Megumi smiled and asked "Why?"

"Because I want to ditch the Math problem and I want Kyande to teach me. Hurry up!" Then, he laughed. Everybody in the class, including the teacher, clapped their hands, some even cried.

"Hurry up so that you could answer the Math problem, okay Mitsui?" Their teacher yelled at him. Mitsui turned back and gave his teacher a thumb up. Before Megumi went out of the room, she dragged Sendoh out and ran with Mitsui.

When they reached the airport, Mitsui tried to buy some tickets. But the tickets were sold out.

"What do you mean sold out?! Why would it be sold out?! There're too many seats in the airplane! What kind of airport are you running here?!" Mitsui violently said.

"Mitsui, calm down!" Sendoh said, trying to hold Mitsui back.

"How long will it take if we take another airport?" He asked Sendoh.

"Well… I don't know."

"The other airports' are far away from here. If we go somewhere else, it will take us two hours." Megumi said.

Mitsui ran to his father's car that he borrowed when he collected his passport.

When they reached the airport, the flight was cancelled.

"CANCELLED?! You can't cancel the flight! What if this is important? You won't give us a chance?!" Mitsui screamed.

"I… I'm sorry, sir. I…"

"Don't sorry me! I need a flight!"

Megumi and Sendoh held him back until he finally calmed down. The seat was in front of a transparent window so they could see the airplanes fly. They all just looked at it.

_I should've taken my chance. I won't be able to catch up if I leave tomorrow. What else can I do? I should've listened to the others before. What now? Thanks to Sendoh, I… RIGHT!_

He turned to Sendoh who was looking at the window.

"I need your help, Sendoh!" Mitsui yelled.

"My help?"

"YES! YOUR HELP!" 

"Okay. What do I do?"

"Your grandfather's bestfriend gave you a plane right?"

"No. You can't use that. It's under repair."

"Since…?"

"Since last last week." He said.

"WHAT?! Let's go!" Mitsui dragged Megumi and Sendoh out.

!@#

"Today's your engagement party?!" Shigan yelled.

"Err- yes. Is there anything wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just… amazed!" Shigan said, with sweat dropping on her face.

"Are you…"

"NO!"

"No really.

"I'm not sick. When will it start?"

"It's going to be 5:00 pm, sharp. I hope you will come, since you ONCE became my friend."

"UGH! Don't remind me that, please!"

"Don't remind you that we became FRIENDS?"

"Don't!"

"Why don't you want me to remind you that we've been…"

"Shut up!" She pushed Kyande to Kyande's room. "Just dress up."

"Okay." Then they both went in the room.

            Kyande wore a red, simple balloon dress with a very attractive earrings and necklace. And her bracelet seemed so elegant too. So does her shoes.  When she came out of the room, after they were introduced. She sat down with Yoshiro and Yoshiro placed his hand on her hands. Shigan, who was beside Kyande, pulled her near to her arms. Kyande wondered why she did that. "He's holding your hands." She whispered. _So?__ Big deal. She thought._

"And, my friends, let's give a round of applause to our next number, the MVP!"

Kaede widened his eyes. _What the heck. The MVP? That's disgusting. They destroy basketball's pride. _

"I have to go to the bathroom." Kyande whispered Shigan. She stood up and went to the bathroom. When she was about to open the door, a very familiar voice called her name. So she froze, trying to remember whose voice is that. But she was sure that the voice she's hearing right now is very ugly. He was singing. After a few minutes of thinking, she widened her eyes because she finally remembered that voice. She was afraid to look. But after a few minutes of fear and hesitation, she finally looked back, and saw that she was right.

"… This is my perfect moment with you… with you…" He ended the song with those words. Kyande, with teary-eyes, covered her mouth, trying to stop her tears. "Kyande, I came here for you. I hope that you don't mind me crashing the party."

Kyande nodded and laughed. Yoshiro, who was a little bit confused, stood up.

"Kyande, who's this man?" He asked. Mitsui looked still at Kyande while she was wondering what to say. Mitsui smiled and ran to Kyande and dragged her to the stage. Her mother stood up and yelled "What's happening here?". Mitsui looked at Kyande and their eyes understood each other.

"Mom… I don't know what's happening in here. But… this man… this man is my friend."

"Yes…" Mitsui said. Kyande looked at him, wondering what he would say. "…Until today…" He looked at Kyande again and brushed her hair. He held the necklace that he was supposed to give at the prom night and showed it to Kyande. "… That I will ask her something. Will you be my girlfriend?" He sweetly said.

Kyande cried a lot and nodded, trying to stop her tears again. Mitsui smiled and placed the necklace around her neck. 

"YEEEES!!!!" Mitsui screamed. 

"No, Kyande! You're not going to be that man's fiancé! You're destined to be with Yoshiro or we'll lose your father's company!" Her mother yelled at her.

"WAIT!" A familiar man called.

"…Mr. Daigo! What brings you here?! It's a long way to America from Japan!" Kyande said.

"I just heard this nonsense. *Breathes hard* Why would marrying your friend which is your father's bestfriend's son get to do with the company?! Your mother probably doesn't understand! It says *he grabbed something from his bag* and as for Kyande and Yoshiro, they will get to have her father's mansion once they marry! Not company! This is a very bad misunderstanding! Good thing your mother's not THAT aggressive."

Everybody was shocked. And then laughed. But not her mother. She was crying. Kaede looked at his mother and crossed his arms while he was sitting. "What's the matter now? She'll still get the company." He said.

"Kyande… I just wanted the best for you… I don't want you to be with a very unlikely person! How long have you known each other?"

Kyande laughed. And with the microphone, it was echoing around the room. She was still smiling and said "Mom! What the heck… I'm not that kind of girl. Not only do I have to study them. I have to meet them so that the costumer can trust me. Father said. Mom, if you really want the best for me, then please… for Kaede and me…. Let both of us be free. At least now that I'm 18. You didn't give me any chance to have friends when I was young. So, when I learned to miss Kaede already, that's when I realized I'm normal in some way. Okay mom?" And she laughed again. Mitsui looked at her and asked "What now?" She hugged Mitsui and said "Nothing… Hisashi." And Mitsui hugged her back.

!@# Kyande !@#

Dear Flare (diary),

            Yesterday was my twentieth birthday. And I recapped my first engagement party. I went laughing like crazy. I asked my friends how they knew the address of our house. I said "Maybe because of Shigan." And the said "No.", "Police?", and still "No. And then I said I give up. And they all looked at Zen zen. They told me it was him since I don't know why they're all looking at him! And then… earlier this night, right after I arranged the library, I think it was nine pm. Hisashi and I went to the roof top. And he asked me… "Why do you think will happen if we go to the sea again and we feel like breaking up? Do you think that'll happen?" I gave him a strange look and punched him on the face and he started yelling at me "Why're you always doing that?!" I laughed and said "That would never happen. Because we're on the 'love's terrain.'" I answered. He smiled sweetly at me. He placed his arms around me and said "What will happen if there's erosion?" I didn't answer him. But I told my self "We will immigrate." And I started to laugh and he again wondered why!

            --Kyande! '_^

The end…..

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          

Candy: At last! It ended! And I can start another fanfic too! It's gonna be about… Kiyota? Or…. Maybe Kiyota. 


End file.
